Girl Meets Perfect
by ilovecupcakes639
Summary: Everyone wants to be perfect, especially Maya, but how can she learn that there is no such thing as perfection? Rated T for cursing and self-harm.
1. I'm always okay

**Ring Ring.**

The sound of Maya's alarm clock echoed through the dull, cold apartment, on that one freezing spring morning.

It was a Monday, Maya's least favourite day, then again who even likes Mondays anyways.

Maya sighed and smacked her hand down on the alarm to shut it off.

She moaned and rolled over in the bed again. She didn't sleep at all last night she had another horrible, horrible nightmare, it wasn't anything new she had been having them for months and months on end, but recently they were getting worse.

She thought about ditching school and not going at all, just falling back into a deep, deep sleep, hoping everything that she was worried about would sort itself out.

_I can't leave Riley at school alone, besides she'd be worried about me and call the police to look for me. _

Maya laughed at the thought of it, frankly she wouldn't think for a second that Riley wouldn't have a panic attack if she'd ever go away.

Riley was Maya's main reason not to go away.

She'd seriously thought about it but she imagined the look on Riley's face if she ever was to kill herself, she could imagine her funeral so vividly, Riley would plan the whole thing, shouting at someone if they missed a little detail, she'd then break down in tears, Topanga and Cory comforting her, the weird thing was Riley was the only one to show expressions, everyone else wearing a blank face the whole time. Maya had been at a funeral once it was for her father's parents, her grandparents, she never called them that, she hadn't even met them, they passed away when she was three, but she remembered the whole thing completely. The walk to the church, the ceremony, the hard wooden coffins, they were so scary to Maya she'd thought that they'd jump out and drag her in and she'd be trapped inside the hard wooden coffin forever but they lowered both coffins into the ground and threw flowers into the hole in the earth. The ceremony was bleak, nothing special, the same funeral as everyone else's. Maya hated funerals, they were all the same, the same ceremony, coffins and the same type of people, it was all so cliche. Maya would hate to have a whole day just centred around her, it was Riley's life, not hers.

Maya never had any emotion walking behind the coffin, in the church, or at the grave, her father said crying is for babies, and Maya Hart was not a baby. From age three she kept herself to herself and never cried in front of anyone. Her father left when she was five, he abandoned her in the park and walked away. She never saw him after that, ever since its been her and her mom Katy and recently Shawn. He was in New York on a visit to the Matthew's and he came to Maya's apartment. He was doing a tour around New York for his job and asked Katy to go with him for a few days. Katy blushed and Shawn messed with his hands. Katy agreed and told Maya to ask Topanga if she could look after her for a few days. Katy left the next morning with Shawn and Maya never told Topanga about it. It's not that she hated Topanga she didn't need to depend on her for everything. She already gave her breakfast, staying at her home was too much. She'd had sleepovers with Riley before but it was just a night, Shawn and Katy would be gone for at least a week. Besides Maya was scared of nothing. Well, almost nothing, just the mention of her dad's name was enough to scare first, he was nice enough, buying her a lollipop occasionally and smiling at her. There was always that glint in his eyes. His name was very silly to Maya, he was named after a puppet, a frog to be exact.

_He started on her mom first, on the night of the funeral, accusing her of cheating on him and asking her who the guy was and why he wasn't good enough, that he had worked so hard for the apartment and clothes for us and for food. She kept defending herself saying she wasn't seeing anyone and that she loved only him. That's when it happened a huge slap across her mothers cheek , Katy ran out of the room gasping and crying. She had a huge red mark on her left cheek. She grabbed her hand bag and dashed out the door. Maya's dad came out of the bedroom and into the kitchen-living room, where Maya was standing, her father looked upset and worried. _

_"What's wrong?" Maya asked, cowering a bit from her father, she saw that glint in his eyes, she trusted him __but she sensed danger. _

_"Your mother is seeing someone else!" he growled. _

_"She's not Daddy," Maya said. _

_That's when he turned on her. He slapped her right across the left cheek. Maya started to howl, tears streaming down her face. Her dad grabbed his jacket off the coat rack and just before he went out the door he glared at Maya with a blank face and said "crying is for babies!" She didn't know why her father beat her up, she really didn't. He said it was because of her, and because she was a kid, she accepted it. There was no point in disagreeing anyway, he was harsher then. She knew why he beat up her mother, it was because of some other guy he thought she was texting. Maya never knew why he was so jealous._

She snapped out of her thoughts when her alarm rang again.

She pulled herself out of bed and shut it off.

_Another day of school_

She switched on the lights. And walked over to the full length mirror in the corner of the room. She looked down at her stomach, she could see her ribs they were finally starting to show without sucking in. They didn't really have a lot of food at home. A few slices of bread, some milk and a couple of apples, but that was it. Katy got food at the diner and Maya got food at school and brought a small container to bring some home it was not exactly delicious (it was anything but that)she was glad she didn't have pestering parents, telling her to "eat up and you'll get dessert" or "eat all your vegetables and you'll get some candy".Though when she was at Riley's Topanga always made her eat all her food, when Topanga wasn't looking she'd put it in a napkin. But she only ate at the Matthew's house for breakfast ,had very little of her lunch in school and took the rest home for dinner, which she normally ended up dumping. Overall she doesn't even eat half of what she should. She felt weak all the time but she'd do anything to be skinny.

She walked over to the closet and pulled out a top, pants and shoes and walked into the bathroom. She then showered and got dressed, she put her hair in a braid and grabbed an apple from the kitchen. She waited for her hair to dry and let her hair down and she had beautiful beach smiled at the mirror, she finally felt a bit pleased at herself for once.

She grabbed her bag and stuffed her sketch-pad, pencils and colors that Mr Matthews gave her into it. She grabbed her keys off the counter and walked out the door.

It took 5 minutes to get to Rileys house. Riley buzzed her in, she walked up the stairs and into the apartment.

Topanga was standing at the table serving oatmeal to the family she smiled at Maya and told her to sit down and eat.

Maya sat down beside Riley.

"Hey, are you okay?",Riley asked noticing how weak and tired Maya looked.

Maya sighed at this Riley knew how skinny she was and was deeply concerned for her friend, Maya found it annoying and thought she should leave it alone, Riley was her best friend in the whole world but, sometimes she could be annoying, she tried so hard to fix other people's problems but that was what she was good at.

Maya forced a smile. "I'm always okay "she lied.

Riley smiled back but didn't look convinced.

_**Hey, my name is Lilly and this my first fanfiction. Thanks for reading. Review, follow and favourite, if you want.**_

_**UPDATE: Fixed loads of punctuation and grammatical errors and expanded on it A LOT. I literally wrote NOTHING at all before. I'm gonna update other chapters soon. Thanks for reading again, love you guys.**_

_**-Lilly**_


	2. It's all my fault

_**Girl Meets Perfect**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**No-one's POV**_

They were walking over to the door when Topanga put her hand on Maya's shoulder,

"are you feeling okay" she asked

"Yes" Maya said rather rudely, "why does everyone always ask me that?"

" we are just trying to help" answered riley, shocked by her friends sudden change of emotions.

"You told her" Maya cried "you told her".She choked back tears , "I trusted you Riley, I guess I was wrong "she pushed Topanga's hand off her shoulder, and ran out the door leaving Topanga confused about what happened.

"What was she talking about, I just asked if she was ok ",she turned to Riley, "is there something you are not telling me" she asked sternly.

" No not at all mom, um gotta go" she said and dashed after Maya.

Maya ran out of the apartment building, and down the street the opposite way of the substation, she ran for ten minutes, she eventually lost her breath and leaned against a tree, she hated riley and never wanted to see her, or her family again.

"Maya" Riley called, "where are you, you're not mad at me are you?", I never told her anything". It was too late, she was gone .Riley had to walk to the subway by herself and ride it by herself, she never felt more lonely, upset and shocked that Maya thought she would betray her like that.

Maya was heaving and sobbing, she dried her tears with a tissue from her bag." I can't go into school like this" she thought," oh well I guess I wont go today" she tried to calm herself down, and sat on a bench.

Riley rushed into school." late ugh!" she groaned ,if it weren't for Maya ,she walked to her locker, grabbed her books and went to her first class ,history. Mr Matthews was running late ,so she took out her phone and texted Maya .

**To Maya: Where R U?**

She pressed send and her dad walked in." Sorry I am late, the bus was late ,now open your textbooks on page 165, so we can correct the homework from last night."

"I should of brought a jacket" complained Maya ,"it is freezing out here", she walked into the shopping mall to warm up ,when she was walking in she got stares from people, all wondering why she was out of school , however Maya thought they were looking at her body, she quickly found the toilets ,and found an empty stall and dashed inside, locked the door, rummaged in the bag and found the toothbrush, she violently stuck it down the back of her throat, she began to puke into the toilet pulling back her hair and sobbing ,she cleaned up around her mouth with toilet paper, slid down the toilet door hysterically crying .

"Okay that's it for today's class, don't forget, I will be correcting your essays tomorrow said Cory packing his things into his briefcase. Riley waited for everybody to leave and approached her father. "Dad", she said," I don't know where Maya is and I am really worried that something will happen to her" she said her eyes brimming up with tears ,"and it will be all my fault"

_**Please leave a Review, Favourite, Please tell me what should happen next . I am kind of stuck for ideas so I don't know when the next chapter will be up.**_


	3. People change

**_Girl Meets World_**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_No-one's POV_**

"Riley slow down what are you talking about",Cory asked.

"Maya..."she sobbed "she ran out of the apartment this morning and didn't come to school".

"Well do you know why?"Cory asked .

"Oh no",thought Riley "what should I do Maya will get mad at me if I tell him" .Riley gulped ."um well I...",she stammered.

"Maybe she was feeling unwell and went home" replied Cory.

Riley knew this was wrong she always went to school when she was sick ,her mom couldn't afford to buy food and was never talked about by Maya, it kinda seemed mysterious when Maya had told her about her mother,Maya said she hated her mother and Riley didn't know how lucky she was to have a perfect family

but Riley pushed that thought into the back of her mind.

"Maya normally wouldn't miss school dad,we have art today and it's her favourite subject".

"People change Riley"he replied.

This struck Riley hard, how much change happened to Maya's appearance in the passed couple months,she started wearing heavy make-up and she got too skinny

"She has gotten so skinny it's almost like one of those pictures she drew "she thought aloud .

"What?" questioned Cory.

"Um I..." Riley stuttered ."I need to get to class"

.Riley ran out of the class and down the halls into maths ,"yay fun"she groaned .She remembered how Maya makes fun of the teacher being chubby behind his back .none of her joking today she was not at school therefore Riley's mind wasn't at school either she kept thinking if Maya was alright.

"Riley Matthews, why are you late for my class" the teacher demanded.

"I was talking to a teacher sorry sir"she quickly sat down beside Lucas and took down the notes she missed off of him.

* * *

Maya sat up shivering the tiles were cold and she was shaking from head to toe. She got up and sat on the toilet seat for a minute to calm herself traced her veins and sighed.

"I hate my life"she thought "why did my mom even give birth to me".

* * *

Katy Hart was 16. She was over at her boyfriends house. He asked if she wanted to spend the night and watch a movie but he soon grew bored of the movie. It was her first time, it felt strange and she didn't exactly volunteer to do it but he told her it would be fine.

"If only she had known",thought Maya,"both of us wouldn't have to go through pain".

She fished around some more in her bag found what she was looking for rolled up her sleeve .one...two...three times she slit her wrist, she felt better every time she cut .she felt her pain and problems vanish, she stared cutting awhile back it distracted from her emotional pain .She put the blade back into her bag and cleaned her wrist from the dried her eyes from her tears and unlocked the door.

"There is no one here thank God" she said silently, she rinsed her mouth out with water to get the foul taste of vomit from her mouth and exited the toilets.

**_Sorry I didn't update at the weekend, I had to study for lots of tests this week,sorry if it's not good, I was writing at night so there might be a few mistakes. Please leave a review ,favourite and hope you liked me ideas about what you want to happen next._**


	4. Its not him is it

_**Sorry I wasn't able to post at the weekend and this is rated 'T' because it contains cursing .**_

_**Girl Meets Perfect**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Maya's POV**_

The shopping mall was crowded

My stomach growled ." I don't wanna eat" I thought my eyes quickly darted over the the nearest restaurant.

I rummaged in my bag for loose change and sat down at a table by myself.

The waitress came over to the table and I looked at the menu,everything was so expensive, I ordered the salad and a glass of water she looked at me with a weird expression and walked off.I took my phone out of my pocket and turned it on, thirteen unread messages from Riley Matthews seventeen missed calls from Riley Matthews.

"Oh shit "I thought this can't be good.I unlocked my phone and read all of Riley's messages.

**Where r u?**

**Hello?**

**R u upset with me?**

**Answer Ur phone**

**Maya?**

**Maya?**

**I'm scared **

**Stop ignoring me**

**Text me**

**Answer the calls Maya**

**Is this even Maya**

**Stop being such a bitch**

**I no ur ignoring me, ugh fine then I don't care**

I was confused my best friend went from being caring to regretful, to sensitive, to scared to a complete bitch. This was weird Riley never called anyone a bitch before. then the waitress came back with my food.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem sweetie" she answered and walked away.

I picked up my fork and began to nibble at my salad,I hate eating, when I do I feel so fat,when we learn about nutrition in school, it makes me feel sick, I ask to go to the toilets and puke into the toilet.

I gulped down my glass water and saw someone staring at me.

Shit it's not him is it?

* * *

_**Riley's POV**_

I couldn't focus in school today it was so weird without Maya,ugh who cares anyway she left me to go to school by myself. she is always talking about me taking on the world, I can't do it if she is not with me. She is just sulking until she gets her own way she is worse than Auggie .My phone says she read my messages, why does she have to be so annoying. It's not that hard to text back "I'm fine" , just two words.

Lucas seemed worried about the little bitch I don't know why, he is meant to love me not that thing.

When I got home I did my homework I didn't bother doing her's it's her problem now. She is so bipolar one minute she is all happy and the next she is sobbing like a pathetic little baby basically demanding me not to tell my mother about her weird eating disorder and that toothbrush that she brings everywhere with her.

I suddenly hear a knock on the window. I smirk ,"so you finally came to apologize" I retort. I whip my head around to face the window, to see Lucas with a worried look on his face. I jump off my bed and open the window and he climbs in

* * *

_**Lucas POV**_

After school, I walked over to Maya's apartment to see if she was there,I went through her open window in her bedroom. It was a mess,but out of the corner of my eye I saw something. A blade with dry blood on it was under a pile of laundry on the floor.I picked it up and examined it. I then stuffed it in my pocket and left the room closing the window behind me.

I decided I had to explain about the blade to Riley thinking about how to say it in the way over. I stopped remembering how bitchy she was about her today in school,I thought she might of been over it by now, but boy I was wrong ,when I knocked on the window you could see Riley thought I was Maya and instantly smirked

"so you finally came to apologize she said. She turned her head around to face me and her face fell then lit up came over to the window and ushered me in quietly.

"What are you doing here" she asked me.

"I came to tell you something about Maya" I said

"Ugh she retorted "does everything have to be about that little shit".

I felt my face start to burn with anger ,"is this how you treat your best friend Riley,is that how you see her, useless, a nothing"."You are not going to be friends with her with that attitude".

"Why would I want to when I have you" she smiled.

"You don't" I said.

"I don't what" she asked.

" I'm tired of being your friend if this is how you treat them, she has been putting herself under so much pressure and stress and you didn't even know, yet you seemed to of judged a book by it's cover, she is broken Riley, she needs her best friend to help mend her again".

"What do you mean?" Riley questioned appearing to of snapped out of her thoughts

"She has been cutting herself, she has been leaving scars on her body, she harms herself on purpose, you didn't even notice, some best friend you are".

I stormed out the window in frustration

_** Riley's POV**_

After Lucas had ranted on about Maya he stormed out of the room and accidently dropped a small metal shiny blade stained with blood on the floor I was pretty much zoned out until the last sentences

" I'm tired of being your friend if this is how you treat them, she has been putting herself under so much pressure and stress and you didn't even know, yet you seemed to of judged a book by it's cover, she is broken Riley, she needs her best friend to help mend her again

"She has been cutting herself, she has been leaving scars on her body, she harms herself on purpose, you didn't even notice, some best friend you are

Oh Maya, what is wrong with you?

**_I won't be able to post this weekend. Tell me if you like it better in Point Of View or 3rd Person. I tried to make this chapter long so it would make up for no update at the weekend . Please favourite, review and follow. Hope u liked it :)_**


	5. Please don't tell Maya's secret

**_Happy late Thanksgiving everyone .Riley is a bit OC in the next few chapters and please review and tell me what should happen next because I really need your help and enjoy the chapter_ **

_** Girl Meets Perfect**_

_**Chapter 5**_

**_Maya's POV_ **

He suddenly came over and sat looked me up and down, he grinned."Are you ditching school too".

"um well I ya... " I replied not really knowing what to say to my clearly drunk ex-boyfriend.

"Well" he chuckled"you look tired maybe we should go to mine to take a nap shall we?".

"No thanks" I said meekly.

"what?" he growled.

Only around him I feel scared, I don't feel myself and I try to impress him, I don't know why , sometimes it feels like he controls me.

"I..I..." I said.

"What?" he said impatiently again demanding an answer.

" I am not tired" I replied shivering slightly.

He looked at me with his stone cold eyes. He reminded me of my dad pushy and imitating, he made you feel worthless and I was always scared of him with his drinking , when i was little I vaguely remember him constantly yelling at me for being stupid and having bad grades. He used to buy me lots and lots of candy to make up for the yelling, which happened a lot.

He was not a morning person he used to storm into my room and pull me from my bed and yell and me and ask me why I wasn't up yet.I used to shake in fear, he used to punch me on the arm and I used to get massive amounts of bruises and had gotten into the habit of wearing long sleeve shirts. When I didn't answer he would ask me if I was deaf and when I answered him he would drop me on the floor and tell me I was going to be late for school.

After awhile he lost interest in my mom( I guess) and we lost all our money, he spent it all on drink ,he left us with nothing.

I snapped out of my daydream to my impatient angry and stubborn ex-boyfriend Alex.

"Are you gonna answer my question or not bitch he whispered leaning over the table closer to me. "I am tired of everyone calling me a bitch" I thought aloud. He glared at me and smiled his menacing smile ."this not gonna end well" I thought.

* * *

**_Riley's POV_ **

I stood there in my room gently feeling the blade. Lucas seems to like her better it's not fair, why does he like her she's far too skinny and she I am way taller than her and she's so damn annoying. Lucas was meant to like me. I collapsed on my bed thinking to myself.I picked up my phone and texted something to Maya and smirked,Maya wasn't gonna like me after she read that text.I put the blade away so I could use it as evidence later .Auggie walked into the room and told me dinner was ready and to come to the table. Dad asked me about Maya and I said she was at didn't need to worry about that bitch she isn't even related to us (thank god). I finished dinner I went back into my bedroom and looked at my phone,there was a missed call from Maya and a text.

**From Maya **

He is back

I read the words and knew who it was. I pushed the thought out of my mind not knowing how much danger she could possibly be in, a thirteen year old girl alone in New York city.

* * *

_**Lucas POV **_

Riley was acting so mean about Maya when I had shown up at her apartment, I shouldn't of let that secret into Riley's hands especially because I heard her talking to Missy after school and texting her, if Missy finds out Maya would never want to go to school ever again.I pulled out my phone and texted Riley

**To Riley**

Please don't tell Maya's secret.

I waited for a few minutes and my phone buzzed I picked it up and read the text

**From Riley **

Maybe I will maybe I won't, see you tomorrow in school.

I looked at this and groaned what had gotten into Riley lately.I felt something drop in my stomach it was about Maya. Quickly I picked up my phone and texted Maya

**To Maya **

Meet me at my place ok?

I sat, and sat and sat waiting for an answer

***BUZZ***

_**Hope you liked it and leave a review about what you want to happen next and follow and favourite **_

_**-Lilly** **:)**_


	6. I will do anything to help save Maya

_**I was busy with tests (ugh) so I couldn't update. I probably failed everything, especially art. I don't get why we have ****English as a subject and have to learn about Shakespeare, if I have to hear the teacher read another stupid long book written in 'Old English', I gonna die of boredom, I nearly fell asleep in class. Anyway enough about me.**_

_**Girl Meets Perfect**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_ **Maya's POV**_

"I actually have to go um somewhere" I said.

Alex leaned over the table and grabbed one of my wrists and tightened his grip.

"Where do you have to go you have no life, no boyfriend, no mom, nothing you don't need to go ' um somewhere' " he said.

The tension grew and grew , I sat fearing ,what was coming next. I thought about three things , I could run as fast as I could out the door, I could text someone to help me or I could go with him.

He was staring at me, I could sense it.

"Are you coming or not" he growled. I snapped out of my thoughts. I wriggled my wrist in his grip, he was too strong. I looked at him and looked down at my lap where I was hiding my phone. l tapped my phone and went into contacts I typed down one word 'help' and sent it to my friends Lucas and Riley, who I don't even know likes me or not.(FarkIe was at his aunt's house for a couple of days in Philadelphia, so there was no reason to text him). I looked in my inbox, and saw a text from Riley and a text from Lucas. I decided to open Riley's first, it said;

**From Riley**

I know your secret, why Maya are you so stupid, you shouldn't let information into the wrong hands. Poor little girl see you at school tomorrow if you even show up ;)

I froze and looked at the screen my life was crumbling before my eyes . I suddenly heard Alex getting up. He pulled me off my chair and I left the cash for the barely eaten meal on the table , he then led me out of the restaurant.

"Where are we going" I demanded, finding a boost of confidence.

"We are going to go to mine and take a nap, I told you already" he said growing impatient.

"Can I go to the bathroom to um freshen up before we get in the car" I asked.

"Fine" he said "make it quick".

I dashed off towards the bathroom and found a stall. I took the pills from my bag I was so tempted.

Do it ,Maya it will be better everything will be okay no-one will even notice"

I took out my phone and read the message that Lucas sent

**From Lucas**

Meet me at my place ok?

I felt tears falling down my face he cared about me. I put the pills back in my bag and texted Lucas

**To Lucas**

I would of I could

I dried my eyes with a tissue and almost instantly got a reply

**From Lucas**

What do you mean? Is it about Riley because I'm not speaking to her.

**To Lucas**

Why aren't you speaking to her and no its about my ex boyfriend, he's kinda drunk and violent

**From Lucas**

It's nothing just a little disagreement wait what are you trying to say

**To Lucas**

I think he wants to um you know with me in his bedroom

I found it really embarrassing to talk to a guy about sex and rape and stuff , if I had to talk about it to someone it would be Riley but she could care less about me now and she would probably ask me what I would call the child I even dare tell her about what Alex was planning on doing.

It took a while for him to respond but eventually he did

**From Lucas**

Gimme his address and I will get there as soon as I can

I heard footsteps,it was Alex

"Do you have cramps or something come out now" he demanded.

I quickly texted Lucas his address and shoved the phone in my pocket.

I unlocked the door to see a extremely furious Alex in my way, I walked past him and over to the sink, to wash my hands I then dried them and walked over to him He grabbed my wrist again and led me out of the toilets. I could smell the alcohol on him and I was shaking, as we walked out of the mall and into the parking lot, I was gonna have to get in a car with a drunk teenage boy behind the wheel.

He opened the door for me and I got in to the passenger seat. He got his keys from his pocket and walked around the car I took out my phone, Lucas had read the message, I quickly put it back in my pocket and Alex hopped in. He started the car and I bit my lip , he looked over at me and reached for my hand and I gingerly gave it to him.

" Don't worry" he said ,"the sheets are clean, well they are now anyways" , he gave me a wink.

Just think of it as a early gift for the holidays", I blinked at him.

"Hoe hoe hoe Merry Christmas" he said laughing.

"That's something the new Riley would say" I thought

I knew that our friendship would never the same.

The ride there was eventful we nearly knocked over a poor old lady, he drove on the pavement several times and drove on the right-hand side of the road onto on coming traffic but thankfully the road was quiet and I managed to get the courage to tell him he was on the wrong side of the road,he drove back onto the left side after giving me a slap on the cheek. I remained quiet for the rest of the ride. Surprisingly there was no police around at all ,so we didn't get caught he pulled up outside his apartment block, It was on the bad side of town. I had been here before, although it had only been me and him. My neighborhood wasn't much more of an improvement but anyplace was better then here, with him. He opened the car door and held my wrist again, I looked around for Lucas but couldn't see him.

"What the fuck are you looking at" yelled Alex .

"Um nothing" I said he then punched me on the lip and it started to throb I felt it bleeding and let out a small yelp it was unlikely for me to whimper at pain but the whole situation made me want to break down in tears.

"Weak little shit" he said, "that will stop you from talking back".

He then made his way to the door leading me inside.

"I told my father all about you and he can't wait to meet you again".

"Again" I thought "wait what does he mean again..."

* * *

_**Lucas's POV**_

**To Maya**

Meet me at my place ok?

***BUZZ***

I picked up my phone waiting to see Maya's reply.

**From Maya**

I would if I could

What did she mean what happened to her?Was it Riley's fault?

**To Maya**

What do you mean? Is it about Riley because I'm not speaking to her.

If Riley said anything to her, I would never ever forgive her

**From Maya**

Why aren't you speaking to her and no its about my ex boyfriend, he's kinda drunk and violent

Oh God as if Maya didn't have enough to worry about, I couldn't tell her about what Riley said it would break her heart.

**To Maya**

It's nothing just a little disagreement wait what are you trying to say

I feared the worst for her and sighed I know everyone has a few imperfections when it came to self harm, anxiety, depression and relationships but Maya seemed to have too much.

**From Maya**

I think he wants to um you know with me in his bedroom.

A dozen thoughts flashed on my does everything happen to her? What if Riley found out, what if she knew...

This is bad I thought, I paced around the room. If I tell the cops then the whole world will know, I can't do that to her. It was the right thing to do but sometimes the it's best not to do the right thing, mostly because of Riley. If Riley was as she normally is she would do anything to help save Maya, she would even put her own life at risk for her. But this Riley is different she couldn't find out she would tell Missy, Missy would tell the whole school and everyone would know. Maya would be asked loads of questions and told she is dirty and pregnant, I could not let that happen to her, If Riley won't put her life at risk , I will do anything to help save Maya.

**To Maya**

Gimme his address and I will get there as soon as I can

I got the address from Maya and wrote a note for my parents, left it on the counter, grabbed the keys and ran out the door.

I got a cab all the way to his part of town and gave the cab driver the cash. I walked down the road a bit when I noticed a car whizz by with a distressed Maya in the passenger seat.

I ran after the car and then hid behind a wall.I saw him get out of the car and walk around to Maya's then pulled the door open and forcefully grabbed Maya's wrist, pulling her put of the car , I saw Maya's face was stiff with worry and her cheek was swollen and bruised, something told me she didn't do this to herself, she looked around frantically, looking for me only to be punched on the lip by her ex-boyfriend. She let out a whimper, it was never like Maya to show her pain , she was so good at hiding it from her friends and family.

He was breaking Maya slowly making her feel weak and worthless.

He then lead her inside.

I ran over to the door."It's now or never" I thought.

* * *

_**Riley's POV**_

I went into messages and texted Missy about _'Poor Little Maya'_.

"She is so weak" I thought.

We texted for a while until she had to go to karate.

I grew bored and went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, and sat down on the couch and watched TV.

After about an hour I went back into my room to see Auggie on my phone.

"Riley" he said "what does 'hoe' and 'bitch' mean" he asked innocently.

"Auggie you little brat" I said grabbing my phone off of him and pushing him out the door.

"What does brat mean" he asked, before I slammed the door in his face.

"Ask mom and dad" I yelled.

I locked the door of my room because after Auggie said those words to my parents they were gonna explode.

I fell back onto my bed and waited for my parents to come yelling at the door at me.

I waited and waited and waited, nothing, I looked out the window, nothing.

I picked up my phone and texted Missy

**To Missy**

Come over after karate I need to tell you a secret about Maya :)

_**Sort of a cliff hanger with the whole Maya thing, but you guys probably know who it is, well I do anyway. Alex is made by me and is fifteen and Maya is thirteen so he was also under the age limit for driving. Missy is not in love with Lucas anymore , but she will have a boyfriend soon ;).Oh yeah I don't know if Missy does karate, it just seems like something she would do. Anyways it's so close to Christmas, I can't wait, I made this long (I hope) because its Christmas, thanks so much for 2,000 views, I can't believe it, thank you guys so much for reading this story I hope you like it and there is more to come. Leave a review and tell me what you love about the holidays, personally for me it's no school and stupid English teachers. Favourite and Follow because its Christmas ,anyways Bye**_

_**-Lilly :)**_


	7. It's okay you are safe now

_**Girl Meets Perfect**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Maya's POV **_

When he held my wrist, he hurt my cuts. I tried not to show my pain, it wasn't that hard I was used to it. He punched me in the face and I whimpered , he broke me I showed my pain I was weak just like he said. I could tell that the scars left from whatever destruction he was going to do to me were not going to be one's easily hidden with make-up

He led me inside the dingy, cold, foul smelling 1st floor of the apartment building, the room was barely decorated, the wallpaper was peeling from the walls and there was a drunk man slouching in the corner of the room, I looked at him with pleading eyes hoping, he could say something, anything to distract Alex, so I could run, but no such luck he eyed me up and down, let out a grunt and continued to drown his sorrows in alcohol. He reminded me of my dad, Alex suddenly interrupted my thoughts.

"Why is your wrist wet" he said.

I froze. It seemed a simple question but the answer, wasn't so simple .

"Because..." I said.

He pulled up my sleeve and the scars were all there all of the fresh ones from earlier and last night .

Last night I had a panic attack and calmed my self by rocking back and forth, and when that didn't work, I cut. It was my escape from the world, it distracted me from emotional pains.

"They are bleeding" he said.

"It's because of you gripping onto my wrist" I said

" I did that" he said.

"Yeah you did" I answered.

Here's the thing Alex isn't smart, he doesn't go to school most of the time , only when he is sober, which is never basically, so it wasn't hard convincing his drunk self to believing he did it.

Alex led me over to the elevator being careful to hold my arm. His mood changes a lot because he is bipolar it's not his fault it was his upbringing, sometimes I felt sorry for him. But now I want to be as far as possible away from him as I could.

"If Lucas isn't here now he doesn't care, I shouldn't hope for something to happen, you hope for things you get disappointed" I thought.

The elevator ride was slow. All I could think about was Lucas what happened to him and was it to do with Riley. I was just wishing and praying that this was just a nightmare, that my whole life was a nightmare, a very vivid nightmare and when I woke up that I would have two normal parents standing over my bed worrying about me and wondering if I was I don't have two parents I barely have one.

We reached floor 6. I gulped we walked down the corridor, I had been here before, I knew where we were going. We were standing outside the apartment. Alex was muttering to himself and I was just thinking why, i didn't take the pills, I wouldn't be here, I would be gone, somewhere far away, where no-one could find me.

Alex knocked at the door.

A familiar voice shouted from inside " I will pay you next week I don't have the money today".

"No it's me dad" called Alex.

My eyes opened wide with fear.

The door creaked open.

I shut my eyes.

I knew who it was, I was hoping it wasn't who I thought it was.

I felt a kick on my leg and forced my eyelids open.

"Dad" I said forcing a fake smile

"Maya" he replied grinning.

_**Lucas's POV**_

I burst through the doors of the apartment building.

"Oh God I thought, this is where Maya is".

There was no-one except me and a not so sober old man chugging down a six pack of beer. He was my only hope, I walked over to him and described Maya. It took a lot of explaining and time eventually he told me that she never walked in. I guess I had to do it myself.

I ran over to the elevator and waited for it to come I dashed inside. I didn't know her boyfriends name so tracking down Maya wasn't going to be easy there was seven floors and at least fifty apartments on each floor. I didn't know how I could find her. I could maybe walk past every apartment until I heard a cry for help presuming her boyfriend already has her in the apartment.

"I probably am too late" I thought. "If anything happens to her it will be my fault".

I suddenly remember my phone in my pocket and text her

**To Maya **

What apartment r u in?

After I sent it I regretted it.

"What if he has her phone what if he finds out someone is looking for her? I wondered. what was happening to Maya, if he is beating her, for telling someone about it".

My phone buzzed there was a message from Maya's phone. I didn't know if it was really her or not. I looked at the message it said;

**From Maya**

Apartment 609, please Lucas hurry.

I pressed the button for the 6th floor and tapped my foot. I had a feeling it wouldn't be as easy as getting Maya and running away with her. I knew I was going to have to fight her ex to be able to get Maya to safety.

_**Maya's POV **_

Dad... I said again. I knew it but I didn't want it to be true.

"So nice of you to show up" he said with a glimmer in his eyes.

"Wait" I said turning around to Alex "so you are related to me?"

"Same dad, different mom" he replied.

I couldn't believe this what was going to happen.

I looked around the room, it wasn't any better than the lobby, same floors, same wall paper, and a different drunk person. With the exception of a combined living room, bedroom and kitchen and a bathroom in a closet sized room.

I felt a buzz in my pocket. It was Lucas, I knew it was

"Um can I use your bathroom" I asked

The two eyed each other and Alex spoke up

"But you went when we were at the mall" he said

"Well I need to go again" I said with annoyance in my voice.

"Fine" he sighed

I walked over to the bathroom and locked the door.

The pills were in my bag I could just kill myself, it wasn't going to be hard, just to take a couple of pills throw them into my mouth and hope it would work.

I remembered the buzz and I took out my phone.

**From Lucas**

What apartment r u in

He was here. He was going to help me. I felt like crying, he really cared for me.

**To Lucas**

Apartment 609, please Lucas hurry.

It wasn't like me to have manners but I needed him more then anything, he was coming to rescue me.

i rolled up my sleeve and looked at my wrist the cuts were still bleeding I wrapped my arm up in tissue and got up off the toilet seat and paced around the room.

If I stayed too long they would get suspicious.

I flushed the toilet pretending I was done and washed my hands. I unlocked the door.

"It's about time" they said simultaneously.

"Sorry" I said "I felt sick". Which wasn't entirely false because I felt faint, I wasn't surprised, I always felt weak after cutting.

"Well" said Alex "maybe you and dad should catch up, ya know get to know each other, he winked I didn't think that it was Alex and I were the ones going to take 'a nap' together...

"Um I already know him" I said.

"No you don't" said Alex grabbing milk out of the fridge "ask him anything at all".

"Fine I said, why did you leave me and my mom".

My dad lunged towards me and pinned me against the wall.

"You never talk about her, you hear me?" he said spitting in my face.

"When we were younger, me and your mom had a perfect relationship" he said. "She was in college studying to be a nurse and I had dropped out of school a couple months before and was working at a gas station, near the campus. We went out every night to clubs".

"It was the weekend all her classes had ended for the week and we went out to a cool new club. We got drunk and I carried her to my house. We decided to watch a movie and it was boring. I picked her up carried her into the bedroom".

"It went downhill from there she told me she was pregnant with a girl, I lost my job. She dropped out of college because of you and took a job as a waitress at a diner. She and I got in a fight about something and I left".

No matter how sore my lip was I had to stand up for my mom, even though she is never there to stand up for me.

"It was because of your drinking problem, which you obviously passed down to your son" I snapped.

He punched my lip again, it was too painful to talk.

"Let's get this very clear little miss your the reason I left, it had everything to do with you".

I shook in fear, he was even more intimidating than I remembered.

"Why" I said trembling.

" Because you were a mistake and I never wanted you, I wanted a boy, your mom never wanted you and you wasted all our money"

.I tried to speak, but the sharp pain all over my face prevented from opening my big mouth.

"Get it into your head Maya you are worthless" he said menacingly.

I felt tears forming in my eyes. He dropped me to the floor. And threw me onto the bed. I felt too weak to fight back. He threw my bag near the door and started to take off my clothes and he stopped after taking off my flannel, the tissue I had covered my wrist with was dripping with blood and it fell off. He looked at my wrists.

" What are these" he questioned pointing at my cuts.

I couldn't answer my lip was too sore, he slapped my cheek.

"What are these" he roared.

All of a sudden the door fell down and Lucas burst in.

" Let go of her" he yelled.

I felt my father gripping onto my wrist, it was now oozing blood. My vision went blurry. I was slowly feeling more and more dizzy. I struggled in his grip, he released me after seeing the blood on his hand. I grabbed my flannel and pulled it on. I tried to run over to Lucas. My knees buckled, I crashed to the floor my eyelids grew heavy, the whole world went dark.

_**Lucas's POV**_

When the elevator finally reached the 6th floor. I raced down the corridors to apartment 609.

" This is it I thought, it's now or never". I kicked down the door. Maya was on the bed in a tank top, with a man looking at her in a intimidating way.

"Let go of her" I yelled.

I was prepared to do everything in my power to help Maya. The man had a good grip on Maya's wrist and didn't look like he was going to let go. Maya struggled in his grip looking at me with a bleeding lip and two swollen cheeks. After the man saw his hands which were covered in Maya's blood, he released her, she grapped her flannel off the bed and put it on. She came running at me her face was a ghastly shade of white which made the lip and cheeks look even more visible.

She suddenly fell and shut her eyes I rushed over to her and shook her body.

Nothing.

"Maya", I said "wake up".

I grabbed her wrist and pulled up her sleeve, which was covered in blood and checked for a pulse. She wasn't dead. She just lost some blood.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my apartment", a voice asked.

I looked up to see a teenage boy and the man who had Maya on the bed glaring at me.

"Um I said. I came to get Maya".

" Why would you want her" the man said.

How could this man talk about Maya like this, he made me so angry, I lost it.

"Because ,I roared she is one of my best friends she didn't come to school today and I found out where he took her" I said pointing at Maya's ex.

I stood up.

"Why is this shit your friend, you could do so much better than her" said the man.

I rolled up my sleeves and punched him in the stomach. He fell to the floor. I looked at Maya's ex and lunged at him. I pinned him to the floor.

" Get off of me" he screamed, he punched me on the nose and cheek, my nose started bleeding .

"Fuck" I said.

I didn't like hurting people but I had to do it for Maya. I shook it off and punched him on the jaw. I got up off of him and picked the weak Maya up, she lay limp and fragile in my arms like a life-size porcelain doll. I ran to the door picked up her bag, threw it on my back and rushed out the door and down the corridor to the elevator.

My hands were holding Maya so I pushed the button for the elevator with my elbow. I waited for it to come and walked in.

"Maya" I breathed, its okay you are safe now".

She still didn't wake up. I lightly tapped her cheek.

Her eyes opened wide.

"Ow" she said.

She looked at me and started to cry.

"What happened to your face" she questioned, gently stroking my cheek.

"He did it to you didn't he" she sighed.

"You didn't have to waste your time helping me I am only a burden, I get in people's ways and would be better off dead" she said.

I let her down out of my arms.

" Maya" I whispered "don't harm yourself".

I stroked her cuts and she looked away in shame.

"you found out, great!" she said, with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"I already knew" I said.

"How?" she asked.

"After school I went to your apartment to see if you were there because you weren't in school. I went through the open window in your bedroom and I saw one of the blades stained with blood on the floor, under your clothes, and I picked it up".

"Oh" she sighed.

I reached into my pocket to give it back to her.

"It's gone, shit" I thought

"Where did you leave it" asked Maya

I realised I must of dropped it in Riley's house, when I stormed out the window, I left her evidence to use against Maya, this wasn't good

"Oh at my house" I said quickly

The elevator door opened and we walked into the lobby. I handed her bag back to her and took my phone out of my pocket and called for a cab. Maya looked around the room and sighed. We walked outside and the cab pulled up, we hopped inside.

"Where do you want to go" the cab driver asked.

I told him Riley's address and we drove off. Maya looked at me angrily.

" Why are we going to Riley's?"she asked.

" Because I said I have faith in her, that she will be able to help you".

_But little did Lucas know that Missy Bradford was also going to Riley's house, to hear about Maya's 'big secret'._

**_Thank you guys so much for 3000 views, it means a lot to me that you like my story, I can't believe it is on chapter 7 already. Hope you guys had a Merry Christmas and a Happy Holiday. New Years resolution; make the chapters longer. Its unusual to write long chapters and stories because in school they are like 'don't make your letter/ stories too long'.(because teachers are too lazy to correct them). Sorry if the chapter is bad, I am always really lazy and write chapters at midnight and correct errors during the day.(as you can tell I procrastinate :D). Anyways hope you have a Happy New Year and review/follow/favourite,(if u want). _**

**_-Lilly :)_**


	8. I give up

**_Girl Meets Perfect_**

**_Chapter 8_**

_**Riley's POV**_

**To Missy**

Come over after karate I need to tell you a secret about Maya :)

I smiled and unlocked my bedroom door, I walked around the whole apartment looking for mom and dad, nothing. Auggie had suddenly gone too, where did they disappear to I thought. I suddenly remembered that Maya had some art thing that evening and they were going. They forgot me...

"Oh well, her art is horrible anyway".

I went on my phone for a while to look at all the text messages from Maya, to see what else was wrong with her. I found out nothing more, but she did seem weird, when we talked about her mom.

I felt hungry and got a snack from the kitchen, when I got back into the room Missy was there tapping on the window.

I waltzed over to her with complete joy and opened the window.

"Hey hon" she said climbing through, "what did you want to tell me again".

We both sat down on the bay window seat.

"We will talk about that later" I assured her.

"Now tell me about your new boyfriend" I said giggling.

"Well she started he's the bad boy type a little older then me, cute with black hair, a gorgeous smile, and he is so strong".

"Oh we met in karate two weeks ago, but he wasn't there today".

"If you don't take him I will", I joked.

We both laughed, how was your karate match I asked Missy.

"Oh it was great, I won, she beamed.

"Congrats" I said.

"Aww thanks Riles" said Missy.

"Oh so, what were you gonna tell me about Maya" asked Missy her eyes sparkling with delight.

"Oh yeah Maya is-" I said before being cut off.

"Right here" said a voice from behind Missy.

I looked, it was Maya and Lucas, they were sitting outside the window listening to our conversation.

Missy moved over and let them in.

They both climbed through and sat beside Missy.

"What are you doing here, I didn't give you any permission to be in my house" I said.

"See" Maya whispered to Lucas.

"Maya what happened your face" I snickered, noticing her swollen cheeks and lips.

Suddenly Maya lunged at Missy pinning her to the floor.

"What have you done to my best friend" she yelled in her face.

Missy looked at Maya straight in the eyes and smirked.

"Oh I didn't do anything at all, she just realized that she is better without you, that everyone is better without you".

Missy pushed Maya up off of her and stood up brushing dirt of of her dress.

"What REALLY happened your face" Missy asked.

"Nothing" Maya said.

"Liar" she chuckled pushing her against the wall.

"I know exactly who did this and why" she said glaring at Maya.

Maya shook with fear.

"You do" she asked.

"I do" Missy smirked," I told him where to find you".

"You bitch!" Maya roared.

"Wait how do you know" asked Lucas, pulling Missy off of Maya.

"Of course I know where my boyfriend is, we text all the time"

"Your boyfriend" Maya sputtered

Maya started hyperventilating.

She sat down onto the floor.

"No no no this can't be happening" she wailed.

"What is she doing?" I asked Lucas.

"Leave it alone Riley" he said .

He knelt down beside Maya.

"Shhhh" he whispered" it's okay".

"Wimp" said Missy under her breath.

"Can I get some water for her ?" Lucas asked.

"Fine" I sighed," anything to get her to stop breathing like that".

Lucas left the room.

Missy walked over to the door and locked it.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You will see" she said.

She walked over to Maya.

"What?" said Maya between breaths.

"You will do what I say" commanded Missy.

"Why?" Maya asked her breathing becoming normal again.

"Oh" she said" I might just tell the whole school your little secret".

"Wait, what secret?" Maya said.

Missy looked at me and I told her to lift her sleeve.

Missy grabbed Maya's wrist.

"No please don't" Maya begged.

"Just tell me, what do you want from me" Maya asked.

Missy released her wrist.

"Oh it's not just what I want, it's what Riley wants too". "Isn't that right Riles" Missy said.

"Yeah" I said walking over to Maya.

"Leave Lucas alone he has no time for people like you".

The door handle started to move, it was Lucas.

"I can't open the door", he said.

Missy kicked Maya in the ribs, Maya suddenly started violently coughing .

"She is putting it on I know it" I thought.

Missy walked over to the door and unlocked it.

"Sorry" I said," it does that sometimes", I lied.

Lucas walked over to Maya to hand her the bottled water.

"Let me" said Missy, taking the water out of Lucas's hand and throwing it at Maya's stomach.

"So Maya, you were saying" Missy said looking at Maya, who was on the verge of tears.

"Um I gotta go" she said pulling her bag off the ground and climbing out the window.

"I need to go too" said Lucas.

"Aww, already" I pouted.

"Yeah, um my parents will be worried about me" he said awkwardly.

Lucas climbed out the window leaving me and Missy in the apartment alone again.

"So Riley" Missy grinned, "Maya is cutting herself".

I nodded.

"Really?" Missy laughed, "What a wimp".

"Yeah" I said "what a wimp..."

_**Maya's POV**_

The cab ride to Riley's was slow.

Lucas was quiet for most of the ride.

When we got out I saw two figures sitting in the bay window seat, she had replaced me.

Lucas went to the intercom and was ready to push the button.

"No", I said to him.

"We are going up to the window, and climbing in".

He looked at me, uncertain that I could make it up to the window without help.

"Okay", he said " are you sure it's a long way up".

"It's okay, I've been up here lots of time", already starting to climb up the ladder.

"Okay..." he said uncertainly, but following me anyways.

When we got up to the window I noticed that it was none other than Missy Bradford sitting in my spot and talking to Riley.

We listened to their conversation until Riley was about to tell her my secret.

"Oh yeah" Riley said.

"Don't don't don't, please don't tell her" I thought.

"Maya is-".

"Right here" said Lucas.

Missy moved over to let us in.

We climbed in and sat beside her.

"What are you doing here, I didn't give you any permission to be in my house" Riley said.

"See", I whispered to Lucas.

I knew Riley had changed, I told him, but he didn't listen.

"Maya, what happened your face!?" Riley snickered noticing my swollen cheeks and lips.

I lunged at Missy pinning her to the floor.

"What have you done to my best friend" I yelled at her.

Missy looked me straight in the eyes and smirked.

"Oh I didn't do anything at all, she just realized that she is better without you, that everyone is better without you" she said.

What if she is telling the truth, I thought, what if no-one wants me around. I should of taken the pills this morning then I wouldn't be in this mess.

Missy pushed me off of her and stood up brushing dirt of of her dress, I lay on the floor for a second, trying to get the strength to stand up again.

I'm okay I can do this, I thought, pulling myself off the floor.

"What REALLY happened your face" Missy asked.

"Nothing" I said avoiding the truth.

If she found out, my life would be ruined, not that it isn't already.

"Liar" she chuckled, pushing me against the wall.

"I know exactly who did this and why" she said glaring at me.

I shook with fear.

"You do" I asked.

Wait how could she know no-one knows but Lucas and Alex and my father obviously, I thought.

"I do" Missy smirked, "I told him where to find you".

"You bitch!" I roared.

"Wait how do you know" asked Lucas, pulling Missy off of me.

"Of course I know where my boyfriend is, we text all the time".

No she couldn't she is bluffing,I thought.

"Your boyfriend" I sputtered.

I felt my breathing get heavy, I slumped against the wall and slid my back down it, I threw my bag beside me.

"No no no this can't be happening", I wailed.

Images of Suicide flashed in my head.

You Are Weak. Bitch. Hoe. I Hate You. Worthless. Failure. Broken. Just Die.

The words kept repeating themselves in my head until I believed them more and more.

Where is my blade I thought I want it, I NEED it.

It didn't feel like I was in my body but looking at the situation unfold as a passer-by.

"What is she doing" Riley asked Lucas, she didn't seem very concerned, just annoyed at me making noise in general.

"Leave it alone Riley" he said, standing up for me.

He knelt down beside me.

"Shhhh" he whispered "it's okay", he said reassuringly.

"Wimp" said Missy under her breath, but loud enough that I could hear.

"Can I get some water for her" Lucas asked Riley.

"Fine" she sighed "anything to get her to stop breathing like that".

I tried speaking but no words came out.

Please don't leave, Lucas I thought.

Lucas left the room.

Missy walked over to the door and locked it.

"What are you doing" Riley asked, not knowing of Missy's plan.

"You will see" she said.

Missy walked over to me.

I tried to regain control of my breathing.

"What?" I said between breaths.

"You will do what I say" commanded Missy.

"Why?" I asked struggling to get my breathing normal again.

"Oh", she said "I might just tell the whole school your little secret", she smirked at me.

Well see you at my funeral, I thought

"Wait what secret" I said pretending I didn't know.

Missy looked at Riley, she told her to lift my sleeve.

Missy grabbed my wrist.

It hurt she clutched it hard, and wasn't going to let go.

"No please don't" I begged, it was unlikely for me to beg for something, I just didn't want them to see, it was just too embarrassing.

"Just tell me, what do you want from me" i asked, giving up.

The likelihood of me being alive tomorrow was slim.

"Oh it's not just what I want, it's what Riley wants too". "Isn't that right Riles", Missy said.

"Yeah" Riley said walking over to me.

"Leave Lucas alone he has no time for people like you" she taunted.

What had happened my best friend?.

I was too busy fighting the monster inside me, to sense it in others.

The door handle started to move, it was Lucas.

"I can't open the door" he said.

Missy grinned at me and kicked me hard in the ribs, it wouldn't of been as sore if I had some food in my stomach.

I started to cough, hard.

Missy walked over to the door and unlocked it.

"Sorry" Riley said," it does that sometimes".

Riley lied to his face.

Riley never lies to anyone.

Lucas walked over to me to hand me the bottle of water.

"Let me" said Missy taking the water out of Lucas's hand and throwing it at my stomach.

It made me feel like my ribs were on fire.

"So Maya, you were saying" Missy said.

She looked over at me, I was on the verge of tears, I tried not to show it.

"Um I gotta go" I said pulling my bag off the ground and climbing out the window.

When I reached the ground I ran, I ran back towards my house.

After two minutes of running, my legs felt weak, and I felt like I couldn't run anymore, I slowed down.

I heard footsteps behind me.

I froze.

"Maya wait", said Lucas.

I remembered what Riley had said.

"No stay away, you belong to Riley, you don't need me I am broken, worthless and a failure, you don't deserve me".

"I don't want Riley, I want you", he said reassuringly.

"Goodbye Lucas" I said.

"No" he said "I am coming with you".

"No you're not, Lucas your parents will be worried about you, please, just go home".

"Fine" he sighed, "see you in school tommorow okay?" he began walking the opposite direction.

I walked back to my apartment, threw my bag on the sofa and went to the bathroom.

I grabbed my blade from the cabinet, and cut, and cut, and cut.

I cut my wrists and my thighs.

Nothing...

It made no difference.

By this stage the blood was everywhere.

I looked in the mirror.

I looked at my make-up, it was messed up like me. My mascara had ran down my face, my foundation was gone because of the rain and tears.

I looked weak, broken.

I had shattered into a million tiny pieces.

I reached onto the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of pills.

I placed them on the sink.

I looked at the scars on my face, my thighs and wrists, and at the pills.

Fine, I sighed, I give up...

_**Lucas's POV**_

After I went to get a bottle of water for Maya, I could tell something was wrong.

Maya whole body was racking with coughs, she was trying to control them.

The way Maya looked at me when I walked back into the room, it was the same look she gave me when I was at her ex boyfriend's apartment, a look of fear, sadness and regret.

I walked over to hand her the bottle.

"Let me" missy said taking the water out of my hands and throwing it hard at Maya's stomach as if it were a target.

"So Maya, you were saying" Missy looked over at her, her eyes were puffy from crying and her face was stiff with fear.

She glanced at Riley and Missy, with fear in her eyes.

"Um I gotta go" she said pulling her bag off the ground and climbing out of the window.

"I need to go too" I said

"Aww already?" moaned Riley

"Yeah, um my parents will be worried about me" I replied awkwardly.

I climbed out the window leaving Missy and Riley to gossip about Maya.

I had to find Maya the look on her face told me something.

I saw her in the distance.

I ran up to her.

"Maya wait" i said.

She looked shocked and frightened.

"No stay away, you belong to Riley, you don't need me I am broken, worthless and a failure, you don't deserve me".

"I don't want Riley I want you", I said reassuringly.

"Goodbye Lucas" she said.

"No", I said" I am coming with you".

"No you're not Lucas your parents will be worried about you please, just go home" she begged

"Fine" I sighed, "see you in school tommorow okay?"

I began walking the opposite direction.

When Maya turned the corner I followed her, I felt like something was up.

I called my mom and told her that I would be staying at Farkle's house tonight.

I rushed on making sure I wasn't too far behind.

She walked into her apartment building and used the elevator.

I rushed over to the stairs,and ran as fast as I could up them.

I had been here before so I knew where I was going.

I walked down the corridor and noticed her apartment door was left open, I slipped inside and shut it gently behind me.

I noticed Maya's bag on the sofa, I checked her room, nothing.

"Maya" I said ,"where are you?"

I heard someone in the bathroom.

"Hello?" I whispered

I swung open the door to see Maya covered in blood, her wrists had so much cuts I couldn't even count them, she was wearing white shorts, also stained with blood.

Maya looked at me and dropped a bottle of pills on the floor and broke down in tears.

I sat down beside her and pulled her close.

Sobs racked her body.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The...the things they" said cried Maya.

"Who said?" I asked, presuming it was Riley and Missy

"Everyone" she sniffed, "I'm tired Lucas, I give up..."

"Words are like cuts", I said, "some heal, some leave a scar".

She started heaving in and out again.

I picked her up and sat her on the toilet seat.

I got a cloth and wiped all the blood off her wrists and thighs.

I brought her to her bedroom and sat her on the bed.

"Where are your markers?", I asked.

"In my bag, why?" she asked.

"Thanks,and you will see" I told her.

I walked back into the living room and grabbed the bag

"I got them" I announced as I went back into her room.

I took them out of her bag.

"Do you want to cut yourself?" I asked.

"Um like right now?" she questioned.

"Yes, right now" I stated.

"Kinda", she said.

"Okay go ahead" I said handing her the markers.

"But I don't have a blade" she said.

"Maya, use the marker" I said.

"But"-

"Trust me" I told her

She drew lines of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple and pink.

"What was the point of this?" she said pointing to her arm.

"Did it hurt?" I questioned.

"No" she said, "are you stupid?" she asked.

"Why did you make me draw on my wrist"?.

"Because" I said grabbing the bottle of water from her bag, "these cuts just wash away".

I poured water onto a tissue and wiped her arm.

Thank you she smiled, realising, what I was trying to do.

_**I hate leaving it with a cliff-hanger, I feel so bad, so didn't this time. So yeah Alex is Missy's BF, they are perfect for each other anyways. Trust me I hate making Riley be so mean to Maya, I wish I could make them be friends again, ugh. I decided to upload it early this week because I will be catching up with work for school this weekend. Thanks you guys so much for reviewing, you really make me want to keep updating regularly. Favourite, Follow and Review(if you want).**_

_**Happy 2015!**_

_**-Lilly :)**_


	9. Note

Sorry for anyone who thought that this was an update.

I am writing this in regards to the comments on this story.

_**First of all thank you for reviewing, it really means a lot to me ,so I can help see how to make the story better.**_

**Jaclyn**

_This is an Ah-Maze-ing series! I am in love with this story line and the new 'rebellious' Riley ;) but how did Riley and Missy become friends? They hate each other in the episodes! But what happened to her mom.. Does Maya live with her.. the only thing I have to complain about is I don't think Riley would say that stuff to Maya and she wouldn't get mad that easy but its good for the plot._

_xoxo-Jaclyn_

_**Thanks so much, for reviewing, Jaclyn**_

_*Spoilers for the next chapters*_

_**About Riley and Missy becoming friends; in the next chapter(in the middle of writing now) Lucas confronts Riley about being mean to Maya, she will have a flashback explaining how she and Missy became friends.**_

_**Maya's Mom; 2 more chapters until Maya's Mom makes an appearance.**_

_** Riley being Mean to Maya; when she is hanging around with Missy ,she is influenced by her and if you see what Riley said at the end of the last chapter, you can see she is kind of regretful about saying those things to Maya,but doesn't want Missy to know.**_

**Guest**

_Plz update soon this is a great story so far :D_

_**Thank you .**_

**Guest**

_Love your book so much you deserve the views and even more update soon._

**_Oh my goodness, you are too kind._**

**Amanda**

_I love ur writing update soon_

**_Thank you so much, Amanda._**

**Guest**

_Love it_

**_Thanks_**

**Josh S**

Sounds interesting so far can't wait for more update soon!

_**Thank you so much ,Josh.**_

Ali6132

Good story, but at the beginning of every paragraph, it has p dir "Itr"

**_Thanks, hopefully the problem was fixed._**

Again thanks so much for commenting and 4,000 views!

-Lilly:)


	10. You were best friends with her yesterday

_**Lucas's POV. **_

"You are welcome" I sighed happy that Maya was okay, even just for a little while

The room was silent.

"Um so are your parents not going to get worried about you" Maya asked.

"No, I rang my mom and told her I was staying at Farkle's house tonight" I replied.

"But Farkle is in-" Maya said, before I cut her off.

"Yes, I know he is at his aunt's house, it's just my parents wouldn't let me stay at your house overnight, well you know why" Lucas finished.

"Oh" Maya sighed, "well my mum couldn't be bothered by what I'm doing".

I felt my stomach tighten, I knew Maya didn't like talking about her parents.

"So,um what about your dad?" I asked.

"That was the um person today in the apartment who was-" she choked, her tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh my god sorry Maya I didn't mean to upset you I didn't know" I whispered.

I started thinking, until I got interrupted by Maya.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, noticing me staring blankly at the wall.

"I want to know, if I can sleep over only if that is okay with you" I asked.

"Um sure" she said, obviously feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Do you have anything I can wear" I questioned.

"Sure, my dad left some of his stuff behind and my mom kept them, I don't know why" she answered

She left the room and came back with a pair of light blue striped pajamas and brown slippers in her arms.

"Here" she said thrusting them at me.

She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of pyjamas out of the little items of clothing she had.

"I will get changed in the bathroom" I said.

"Good idea" she giggled, "we don't want your mom finding out" she joked.

I got changed and walked back into the bedroom.

The pyjamas were baggy and long.

"Oh golly gee, look at you 'Ranger Rick', don't you just look the picture" she said with a Texas accent, her eyes sparking for what seemed the first time recently.

I grabbed a pillow and threw it at her.

She held her arm in pain.

'What's wrong" I said concerned about her.

I ran over beside her.

"This!"she laughed, hitting me on the head with the pillow.

"Come back here" I yelled, jumping onto the bed after her and grabbing another pillow.

"This is fun!" she screamed.

"I know" I agreed.

I suddenly swung the pillow and hit her cheek.

She put her two hands over her face and fell down from the impact.

"What... oh Maya I am so sorry" I breathed.

"No it's okay" she said, her hands still on her face, "um maybe we should do something else instead" she suggested.

"Ya... maybe" I agreed

"What else do you wanna do?" she asked.

" Monopoly", I roared storming over to the dresser and grabbing the box the drawer.

"Fine" she laughed hitting me playfully.

We sat on the floor and set up the cash

"You are the banker" I said looking at Maya.

"But, I am not good at math" she said.

"Well the banker might get a tip if they are good at their job" I teased.

"Fine..." she sighed giving in.

If Maya was the banker then she would get practice at math, so then she will get better grades.

I grabbed the dog game piece.

"No fair, I want to be the dog" she pouted, pretending to be sad.

"Okay" I sighed, only if we can get this game started soon, I joked.

I smirked noticing the tiny silver cowboy hat I picked it up and put the tiny silver hat on my head.(A/N I don't know if there is a cowboy hat in the game pieces, I haven't played for a while)

"Ma'am" I said tipping the hat at her.

She giggled at me and put her dog on go.

Maya won the game, she sang and danced around the room.

I pretended that I didn't see her steal from the bank numerous times.

"It's getting late" I said yawning," we should go to bed we have school tomorrow".

"Ughhh" she groaned.

She cleared up the game.

She grabbed me a blanket and pillows and positioned them next to her bed.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem" she answered, she walked over to the light switch and flicked the switch off.

She climbed into her bed and fell asleep instantly, she had a long day, she definitely needed the rest.

I heard her soft snoring and grabbed my jacket and slipped outside into the bitterly cold night

I had to go talk to Riley.

It was lightly snowing, but there was about five inches of snow on the ground.

I trudged through the snow, Maya's father's slippers getting wet, and heavy.

I finally reached Riley's house and climbed up to her window, it had been about two hours and Missy was still there.

I opened the window.

"Lucas, hello" Riley flirted, wait why are you in your pyjamas she said confused.

"Isn't it obvious" Missy smirked

There was a long silence

"Um, can I talk to you" I said to Riley

"Ya, sure" answered Riley," go ahead'.

"Alone" I said glaring at Missy.

"Fine" Missy sighed, opening up the window.

"I'll collect you at seven Riley" she stated

"Okay" she said waving goodbye to her.

"Now you were saying" Riley asked, now that we were alone in the room.

"Why are you being so rude to Maya" I demanded ," you were best friends with her yesterday".

"People change Lucas were you not listening to my dad in history today" Riley said.

"Ya, but not so suddenly" I said.

"What has gotten into you?" I snapped.

"Leave it alone, Lucas" Riley demanded, raising her voice a little.

"Tell me" I whispered, I looked at her straight in the eyes, "please".

"Ughh" she moaned.

"Riley please you need to tell me, I won't tell anyone else you secret will be safe with me" I assured her.

"Fine" Riley sighed. "I was in art".

_**No-ones POV **_

_*Flashback*_

_"Hey Riley" Missy smirked "where is um wait ,what is her name?". _

_"It's Maya and don't talk about her" Riley retorted._

_"Why?" Missy questioned. _

_"Because- just nothing" Riley lied._

_"So where is Lucas" Missy asked. _

_"He is at a debate club meeting, he is missing the this class and next class and lunch" Riley replied._

_"Well can I sit beside you then" Missy asked._

_"Why I thought you hate me" said Riley._

_"Well I have gotten over Lucas and I was just jealous of your relationship with Maya, I really want to be your friend Riley" Missy told her. _

_"Oh well" started Riley._

_"I swear, I have a boyfriend" Missy stated._

_"Okay, so then..." Riley said gesturing at a chair._

_Missy pulled up a chair, and sat down. _

_Riley was still a bit unsure about Missy. _

_"I like your drawing" Missy complimented. _

_"Thanks it's nowhere as good as Maya's" Riley sighed._

_"Riley why do you miss her she is only trouble, she doesn't deserve people like you and besides her art is horrible anyway" Missy said. _

_"You think so?" questioned Riley. _

_"Trust me Riley I have seen this happen before, I know" Missy assured her. _

_"Please tell me where she is Riley, I might be able to help" Missy said._

_"Well she stormed out of my apartment and ran in the other direction of the subway, I think she went to the mall she goes there a lot but doesn't buy things, she just looks at them" answered Riley._

_"Can I see your phone?" Missy asked. _

_"Why?" demanded Riley._

_"I just wanna put my number in, silly, text me later if she's not back" said Missy trying her best to look sympathetic._

_Riley didn't know this at the time, but Missy was actually texting Maya. _

_"Here you go" she said, handing Riley back her phone. _

_"Um Thanks" Riley answered, wondering why she took so long to type in her number. _

_"Okay everyone" said the art teacher, "pair up"._

_"Riley can I go with you?" Missy asked._

_"Yeah sure" said Riley, feeling happy with that Missy wasn't rude to her anymore. _

_"Okay I would like both of you to work on the same painting" the art teacher explained._

_"Why?" asked Riley, speaking over the buzz of excitement in the room. _

_"Because... I want to see how two artists can work together, if they are friends or not" said the teacher._

_"Okay" said Riley _

_She turned to Missy. _

_"Okay so where do you wanna start" she asked._

_"Maybe" said Missy," you start it and I'll help finish it because, you are really good at art and I'm not so good". _

_"I don't think you are allowed-" Riley said before being cut off. _

_"But you are really good Riley trust me" assured Missy._

_"Aww thanks" said Riley, starting to sketch _

_Missy picked up her phone and texted to her boyfriend. _

_~35 minutes later.~_

_"Okay class that's it for today, tomorrow we will finish the pieces and the best one will be displayed on the wall and the two artists will get a prize" said the teacher._

_"See you tomorrow" said Missy to Riley._

_"Hey wait up" said Riley, running after her._

_*End flashback*_

_"_Because you and Farkle weren't there I hung with Missy at lunch and she's actually really nice" said Riley.

"Oh" said Lucas

"Well umm" said Riley.

Riley's phone buzzed.

She looked at it with shock on her face .

"Lucas we need to get to Maya's apartment now!" she roared.

Riley still cared, maybe they could get there, before it was too late.

The two scrambled out the window into the dark wintry night.

**Cliffhanger (yay). I'll give you a spoiler about Maya, it has something to do with Missy ;D. By the way Riley is OOC, because some of you were asking why she was like that, just to let you guys know. Anyways, review, follow, favourite (if you wanna)**

**-Lilly :D**

**(If u don't like the story don't read it, I think the person knows, what I am talking I'm sorry if my punctuation is not up to your standards I'm not a English teacher, I'm only thirteen.)**


	11. Friends?

_**Girl Meets Perfect**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Lucas' POV**_

Riley explained how Missy and her became friends in just one class.

It was all my fault if I wasn't at the debate club meeting she wouldn't of paired up with her.

Riley's phone buzzed

Her expression told me instantly what was wrong.

"Lucas we need to get to Maya's apartment now!" Riley said, her expression very serious.

She cared about her, she wasn't going to forget about their friendship.

We stood up and dashed towards the window.

It was freezing outside and I couldn't run in Maya's dad's slippers.

"Hurry up Lucas!" Riley roared back at me, gaining even more speed as she trudged though the snow.

"Be careful!" I warned her.

All of a sudden she slipped and landed on her butt.

She blushed, her face going a bright red.

I caught up with her and pulled her up out of the snow.

"Yeah thanks." she said still blushing.

We jogged along making sure we didn't slip.

"Does Maya hate me?" said Riley breaking the silence.

"I don't know Riley and I think that that is the least of your worries." I told her

"But what if if she hates me and doesn't want to be friends with me!" Riley sobbed

"That's entirely up to her." I sighed.

We reached her building and ran in.

It wasn't much warmer inside, but it made a small difference from the harsh weather outside.

We ran over to the stairwell and rushed up to the fifth floor.

Riley had tears welling up in her eyes, they were puffy and her lip was quivering.

"Maya" I yelled banging on the door "open up its me Lucas!".

"Maya, Maya, Maya." I said yelling at the door.

If Missy wasn't there she would surely be awake with all this noise I thought.

"Missy" Riley yelled, bashing her fists up against the door, "let me in!"

_**No one's POV.**_

_Earlier... _

Lucas left Maya in bed, all her energy was drained from crying, cutting and not eating.

She was glad to finally have a rest.

It was the first time she had slept in days.

She knew her problems were growing, she couldn't trust anyone lately.

Although she was still sleeping she felt a cold shiver go up her spine when Lucas opened up the window.

The room quickly flooded with cold air, Lucas had left the window open.

But Maya was in such a deep sleep nothing could wake her, except fear.

Because fear is the only thing that her body is alert to at that hour in the night especially living in her area.

Snow was gently coming through the open window dancing and twirling before landing on the floor and melting.

There were people yelling, cars honking horns and general noise outside.

But one thing seemed out of place, a low whispering of two teenagers, plotting something against Maya and creeping up the fire escape to climb through the open window.

Alex pulled Missy up behind him

"Be careful you don't slip!" he said grabbing her arm.

"I can't believe she just left her window open, just so anyone could climb through I mean we live in New York City for goodness sake!", Missy laughed.

Alex laughed at his girlfriend's joke

"Well she is a solid D student, so she isn't that bright" Missy sneered

"Oh, yeah that's true." said Alex feeling embarrassed himself because he didn't even get a D before.

The pair climbed through the window and looked around the room.

Missy started to examine the stuff on her dresser.

"Oh look, a locket." she said picking it up and looking inside

She motioned Alex over.

"Aww look at Maya and her mommy" she sneered.

"Put. It. Down!" a voice growled.

Missy and Alex turned to where they heard the voice.

It was Maya.

"Oh really," Missy laughed at Maya, "make me!"

Maya sprung up and jumped out of her bed.

Her muscles were sore and her arms and legs felt weak.

"Yeah okay!" roared Maya she felt a pounding head ache and her vision went blurry.

Maya lunged at Missy and Alex threw himself in between the two girls.

"What do you think you are doing!" Maya growled trying to scratch at Missy.

Alex pushed her to the floor

Maya winced

"Well that hurt!" she groaned.

"Get off me!" she moaned at Alex, trying to push him off of her.

"No!" he said holding her arms behind her back.

"W-what are y-you doing here?" she trembled, looking into Missy evil eyes'

"Oh nothing, we were just in the neighbourhood and decided we would pop in for a visit." she smirked, swinging Maya's locket side to side.

"Put it down!" Maya commanded trying pull away from Alex.

Missy smirked.

"Why should I?" she grinned

"B-because it's most important thing I own." Maya cried.

"Really?" Missy laughed raising her eyebrows.

"Wouldn't it be unfortunate if something were to happen to it?!" she sneered.

"No..." Maya breathed, "Please don't."

Missy threw the locket on the floor and crushed it with her boot.

Maya gasped and started sobbing.

"Aww, the little baby needs her mommy." Missy sniggered.

Missy took out her phone took a picture of Maya hysterically crying on the floor and sent it to Riley.

"Too late she is gone now" Missy chuckled pointing to the remaining pieces of the locket on the floor.(A/N btw her mother isn't dead just in case u were confused. )

Maya was full of grief, she remembered the night that her mom gave it to her. She thought that she had forgotten her birthday but she was saving up to get her the locket because she knew how much Maya wanted it.

Alex was still holding Maya back preventing her from attacking Missy, not that she would she felt weak all over. All she had eaten today was a salad (well half a salad anyway) and she drank a glass of water but that was it.

Missy looked around the room again and saw a picture of Maya and Riley.

The picture was taken when the both of them first met, they were both five and it was in the middle of summer. Maya's dad had left Maya in the park by herself.

_*Flashback*_

Riley was playing beside the duck pond when she noticed a girl with long blonde hair. She looked interesting to Riley, her appearance was completely different from her's. Riley was wearing a light pink lace dress, with flip-flops. Maya was wearing a black top, black leather shorts with tights ,combat boots and a camouflage jacket She was sitting by herself sucking her thumb.

"What is your name?" Riley asked approaching the strange and mysterious girl.

"I'm Maya" Maya said shyly looking up at Riley.

"I'm Riley." Riley said.

"Where's your mommy and daddy, Maya?" Riley asked.

"I dunno, daddy left me here." she said sucking her thumb, Maya did this when she was scared, she still does it sometimes.

"When will he be back?" asked Riley.

"I dunno." Maya said.

"He left you here alone?" Riley gasped sensing it was wrong.

"Yes, daddy said I was bad" Maya answered.

"Oh." Riley sighed.

"It's okay he buy me candy later" Maya smiled, not knowing it was wrong.

"I'll stay with you, your daddy come soon I promise" she said sitting next to her.

"Riley honey, where are you?" Topanga called looking for her daughter.

"I'm here mommy!" she called back.

"We need to go no sweetie, I have to go to work." Topanga told Riley approaching the two girls.

"But mommy I need to stay with Maya." she said pointing at her new friend.

"Oh why honey? Topanga asked looking at Riley.

"Her daddy left her." Riley stated.

"By herself." Topanga asked looking at the little girl.

"I think so," Riley said, "will he come back?"

"I don't know honey," Topanga sighed, "Why did he leave?"

"Because he said that she was bad" replied Riley.

Topanga felt very concerned about Maya, she didn't know why she just felt like she needed to protect her.

Topanga sat down beside the two girls.

"Are you not too warm honey?" she asked Maya.

"I don't have lot of clothes so I wear this." Maya sighed.

"Why is that?" Asked Topanga holding little Maya's hand.

"Daddy spend money on drinks." Maya said looking at Topanga, her lip quivering, remembering what used to happen to her after he drank a lot.

Topanga quickly took out her phone and dialled her boss and told her she wouldn't be able to go to work.

Riley wrapped her arms around Maya and hugged her.

"What you doing?" Maya asked cowering away from Riley.

"I'm hugging you, hugging is good it makes you happy." Riley smiled.

Maya didn't get a lot of hugs from her parents her mom was too busy working to be around Maya and her dad couldn't care less about her.

"Honey you need to take off your jacket, you look very warm." Topanga frowned.

"I'm n-not really" Maya lied.

Topanga helped the stubborn Maya take off her jacket.

"Why are you wearing long sleeves?" Riley asked

Maya shrugged.

Riley rolled up Maya's sleeves and examined her arms

"Mommy, what is this?" Riley asked her mom with a look of confusion on her face.

There were bruises all over Maya's arms.

"Riley these are boo-boos."Topanga explained to Riley

She changed her attention to Maya.

"Who did this?" Topanga asked Maya

"They mad if I tell you." Maya breathed.

"Are they hurting" Riley asked poking a big purple bruise.

Maya winced.

"N-no!" Maya lied, not wanting to be annoying, like her dad had said she was.

"It good, purple my favourite colour." Maya said forcing a grin on her face.

Topanga looked at the small girl she looked vulnerable and hurt.

"How about I get us ice-creams!" Topanga clapped.

"Yay ice-cream!" Riley cheered licking her lips.

Topanga walked to the ice cream van.

Riley examined Maya.

"What?" Maya asked noticing Riley staring at her.

"You are different." Riley smiled.

"What does that mean?" Maya asked.

"You not like other people." Riley explained.

"Is this good?" Maya asked

Riley smiled a huge smile.

"Yes!" She exclaimed.

It fell silent for a minute, Maya felt happy she had gotten a compliment, no-one complimented her before.

"Do you have purple boo-boos on your leg?" Riley asked breaking the silence.

"Y-yes." Maya shivered.

"Red boo-boos up here." Maya said pointing to her thighs, "They more sore than purple."

"Oh.. I don't like red and purple now." sighed Riley.

Topanga came back with ice creams for the two girls.

"I don't like red." Riley said pointing at the strawberry syrup on her ice cream.

"Why not honey?" asked Topanga,"This is what you normally have."

"Because Maya has red on here." Riley said pointing to her thighs.

Topanga frowned and looked at Maya who was sucking her thumb.

She handed her the ice cream.

"T-thanks" she said, before licking her ice cream and cooling down.

Topanga took out her phone and took a picture of the two, Riley's arm around Maya's shoulder both of their faces covered in ice-cream.

The two girls finished their ice creams.

Maya hugged Riley and Topanga.

"Why did you hug us?" Riley asked.

"Hugging is good, hugging when you happy." Maya smiled.

"Friends?" asked Riley.

"Frwends!" said Maya.

_*End flashback*._

"Oops." said missy knocking over the picture.

The glass shattered all over the floor.

Maya cried.

Missy noticed Maya's blade on her locker.

"I know you cut."she said bluntly.

"But if you do what I say the no-one finds out." Missy reminded Maya.

Missy glanced at Maya's wrist.

"Why were you colouring on your wrist?" she asked, noticing the stains from the marker that didn't wash off fully.

"Its nothing." Maya breathed

"Do what I say, answer the question." commanded Missy

"To help me not to cut." she replied with hatred in her eyes.

Missy laughed

"She took a marker from Maya's desk and walked over to Maya.

Alex released one arm.

Missy grabbed her arm and wrote words all over it

"This..." she smirked, "is to remind you of who you really are Maya".

Maya breathed in and out rapidly.

She looked at her wrist and saw all the words written on it .

She saw her tears fall onto the words, making the marker bleed.

She blinked her tears away.

Missy smirked.

"It's getting late," Missy sighed, "we better go" she said walking to the window "but don't worry Maya, we will be back same time tomorrow" she smirked.

Alex released Maya's other arm from his grip and followed Missy out the window.

Maya lay there on the floor motionless, she had fallen unconscious.

**Okay guys, I haven't updated in forever, I'm so sorry, I had to do stuff for school. So 6,000 views I can't believe it, you are probably sick of me saying this, but thank you so much for viewing, reviewing and following, honestly ye make me want to continue write the story every week. I had fun writing the bit when Riley and Maya met, and I didn't make mistakes in grammar, five year olds don't have good grammar at all and its really cute when they speak to you. And I know I told ye that Maya's mom would be in this chapter I promise that she will be in the next chapter or the one after that (hopefully). Anyway follow, favourite and PM me ,if you want. See you guys next week**

**-Lilly :D**


	12. What happened

_**No-one's POV**_

"Is she even in there," Riley asked Lucas.

"I don't know but-," Lucas said before getting cut off.

They heard glass shattering on the floor.

"Maya!" Riley cried,"are you okay".

Lucas looked at Riley her eyes were full of trauma guilt and fear.

Riley's lip started to quiver she couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She sat on the ground hugging her knees to her chest. She felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Lucas'.

"It's okay, Riley," he whispered.

"No it's not!" Riley shrieked ,pushing his hand off her shoulder.

"Woah!" said Lucas, "calm down".

"Calm down, calm down?, how can I calm down?" she roared," you didn't see the picture Missy send me of her Lucas, how scared she was, traumatised and vulnerable."

" I get it Riley but you didn't feel like this earlier, do you think she will forgive you?".

" I don't know I'm gonna go see!" she stated.

" One problem," lucas said, gesturing at the door," its locked."

Riley thought for a minute.

"The fire escape!" she said ,before lucas could stop her she bolted down the stairs and ran outside, it was snowing heavily, Riley ran towards the ladder, her eyes still puffy and face still damp with tears.

The metal ladder was slippery and had a thin sheet of ice on every rung. Riley was never really good at climbing, she definitely wasn't the fastest to climb the ropes in gym class but at least she was better than Farkle.

Riley accended the ladder, her hands were slipping on the ice

"So cold," she shook.

"She pulled herself up onto the area of ground around Maya's window, Maya's window was open and Riley climbed through.

"Oh my god!" Riley breathed, seeing Maya on the ground with shattered glass everywhere.

What happened...

* * *

Topanga Cory and Auggie shook the snow off themselves before entering their apartment.

"Riley, we're home," Topanga called.

There was no answer.

"Riley!" Cory called

Nothing...

They had gotten stuck on the highway, because of the heavy snow, so they were late coming home

Cory looked at his watch, it was 12:00

"Woah little guy ,it is way past your bed time!" he said, swooping a sleepy Auggie up in his arms.

"We need to get you to bed now, you and Ava have book club tomorrow and you need to get your rest if you want to keep up with he," Cory chuckled softly, carrying Auggie into his room, helping into his PJs and tucking him in.

Topanga made coffee for the both of them and sat down on the sofa with Cory.

"Thanks!" Cory said taking his mug from Topanga.

I think I should say it, I wonder if I was the only one who noticed, of course I wasnt, was I? the both of them thought.

"Did you notice that Maya wasn't there" Topanga asked Cory.

"Yeah I did that was kinda the reason we went anyways" Cory sighed

Well, Do you know why?" she asked.

"Riley told me Maya got upset this morning and didn't come to school," Cory replied

"Yeah, she was acting very defensive to me when she and Riley were going to school," Topanga said

The room fell silent again

"I saw Riley hanging around with Marissa Bradford at Lunch break" Cory mumbled.

"But Riley hates her!" Topanga stuttered

"I know," Cory sighed

"Do you think Riley remembers when she first met Maya" Topanga asked

"I don't know, why?" replied Cory.

"Because she told me what Maya's dad did to her and helped Maya get her mind off it," sighed Topanga

"And..." Cory asked.

"Do you think she'd do it now?" Topanga sighed

* * *

"Maya?" Riley whispered, slowly tip-toeing over to her, avoiding the glass on the floor.

She looked motionless, dead and there were cuts on her arms, but the thing that stood out most about Maya, wasn't her cuts, her bruises or tear-stained cheeks or the fact she had glass lying around her. It was the words, written on her wrists, all the hurtful words you could think of, all of them were there. there were so much of them.

She heard footsteps behind her

"Oh my god its freezing in here" Lucas complained.

"So this was the sound we heard," he stated, looking around the room at the glass had shattered every where.

Lucas looked at Maya she had fragments of glass in her hair and a cut on her forehead from where the glass must of hit.

Maya started twitching.

"No, no, no please!" she begged, "don't!"

Riley gingerly picked up her arm, wanting to examine the words on it.

Maya pulled it away.

"Don't touch me!" she whimpered, "please..."

* * *

_Maya's Nightmare _

_Maya woke up, she was lying on the floor_

_"Where am I?" she said rubbing her eyes._

_She looked around but she couldn't see a thing, it was pitch back_

_"Hello?" Maya yelled, staring into the darkness awaiting an answer._

_"Maya..." said a mysterious voice_

_"W-who are you?" she shook, sensing by the chilliness of their voice they were not someone she would want to be alone with in a dark room with._

_slience..._

_"Who are you?!" she reapeated again with more confidence._

_"You know who I am!" the voice repeated._

_"D-dad..." Maya said, "what are you doing here?"_

_The man chuckled._

_"I'm here to finish what we started earlier," he said, walking closer to Maya._

_"W-why?" she shivered._

_"B-because...". he said, kneeling down beside her and cupping her chin._

_"No one wants you, do you understand me?" he yelled intimidating Maya._

_Maya looked down at her wrists, they still covered with all those cruel and harsh words_

_Hoe. Bitch. Pain in the ass. Stupid. Weak. Worthless..._

_Her eyes started to swell up with tears._

_He let go of her chin_

_And started to touch her all over._

_"No, no, no, please," she whimpered, "don't!"_

_"Shh," he assured her," it will be over soon," starting to unbutton her pajama top._

_"Don't touch me!" she croaked her voice sore from all the crying , "please..."_

_Her dad sneered._

_Maya's eyes grew wide._

_No matter how much she begged, he wouldn't listen._

_He sat on top of her._

_All Maya could do was weep._

_She felt so disgusting, so violated._

_He got off her and smirked._

_"See it's all over honey," he chuckled, backing away into the darkness._

_She rocked herself back and forth, crying into her knees._

_She had gotten raped, she let him do it, Maya Hart never let anyone take advantage of didn't know why she let him do it to her, maybe she had no self worth anymore._

_She started sobbing, she was no longer a virgin yet another reason for everyone to harass her._

_Why was her dad the one to take away her virginity, not someone she loved and who loved her back._

_He did it for his own satisfaction, he did it for fun._

_She looked around and saw another person approaching_

_Riley?_

_She had a smile on her face, she had seen everything..._

_Maya wake up a voice said_

* * *

_"Huh?.." Maya said_

_She was being shook violently but no one was around her._

_"What is happening?!" she screamed._

Maya woke up with a gasp.

She closed her eyes again, it was too bright.

She heard a voice.

"Maya a-are you okay?" they said

Maya tried to lift her head

"Oww!" she winced

Her eyes shot open.

Riley was sitting over her looking down at her

Maya screamed

"You saw!" she choked.

"I saw what?" asked Riley, confused at what Maya was accusing her of.

Maya started bawling crying.

"You told everyone didn't you" Maya said, her lips quivering.

"Maya calm down," Lucas cooed.

Riley and Lucas... Maya thought.

* * *

**Flashback**

**"Oh," Missy said",I might just tell the whole school your little secret".**

**"Wait, what secret?," Maya said.**

**Missy looked at Riley and she told her to lift Maya's sleeve.**

**Missy grabbed Maya's wrist.**

**"No please don't" Maya begged.**

**"Just tell me, what do you want from me" Maya asked.**

**Missy released her wrist.**

**"Oh it's not just what I want, it's what Riley wants too". "Isn't that right Riles" Missy said.**

**"Yeah", Riley said walking over to Maya.**

**"Leave Lucas alone, he has no time for people like you".**

**End Flashback**

"No... you told Lucas!" Maya said.

Lucas won't care about you now, he knows what happened who wants to be friends with a 13 year-old who got raped by her father.

"I knew I should have taken them earlier, I knew it" Maya cried

"Wait what are you talking about? Slow down! Riley begged, freaking out.

Maya kept ranting to herself.

"I should of, I should of, I should of, I was so stupid!" she yelled,tears streaming down her face, she started to pull on her hair

"I could of cut deeper," she ranted, "I could of, I should of..."

Maya was completely oblivious to what else was happening in the room.

Riley and Lucas looked at each other

"What did you say to her?!" Lucas mouthed

"I didn't say anything!" Riley mouthed back.

Lucas sighed

Even though they didn't know what frightened Maya so much, seeing Riley first thing when she woke up, wasn't helping at all.

"Riley I think you should go!" Lucas whispered

"No I'm staying here!" she barked.

Maya was startled by the raise in Riley's voice

Maya started to whimper and shake.

"It's not good for her if you stay here" demanded Lucas

"It's not good for her to have a new boyfriend either!" Riley sneered.

"Is that what this is about?!" Lucas shrieked

"Lucas I don't wanna fight I have had enough of screaming and hitting today!" Riley groaned.

"Stop avoiding the question and wait you never saw Maya get hit! Lucas snarled.

Shit, Riley thought Lucas doesn't know about Missy hitting Maya in the ribs.

"I never said-!" Riley quavered.

"Yes you did you said 'I have had enough of screaming and hitting today'" snapped lucas

"No I said um.. screaming and eh... knitting, yeah screaming and knitting" Riley lied.

"Really?!" Lucas said, raising his eyebrows," you think I'm that stupid?!"

"Well last week on that history test I got ten percent higher than you did and well Maya," she laughed, we all know what she got!"

Lucas' face turned red, with anger

"You can't say one nice thing about her at all can you?" Lucas shot.

"Yes I can I just-" Riley said

"Save it Riley, get out!?" Lucas interrupted

"B-but!" Riley begged

"Now!" Lucas growled.

"Fine my parents will be worried anyways good night Lucas," Riley sighed

"Good riddance bitch!" Lucas muttered.

* * *

Riley slowly climbed down the ladder

"Stupid Lucas cares more about her than me" she muttered to herself

Riley foot slipped

"Argh!" she screamed

She looked down the ground seemed to get further and further away

She began to feel dizzy

"Woah, woah, woah, woah!" she yelled

Her hands slipped and she was falling down and down and down

Thud!

She landed on the ground below

* * *

Lucas walked over to Maya

She was violently shaking and crying hysterically

"Shh she's gone now" Lucas assured her, "It's okay"

Maya looked into Lucas' eyes

"You know don't you?" she asked

"Do I know what?" Lucas questioned

It's okay Maya tell him, you can trust Lucas.

"I-I was raped by my father," she cried

"That was just a dream," he whispered, "it didn't really happen."

Maya looked a bit relieved

"But!" she said, "maybe it will happen, he was so close before until you came and he's not going to stop until he gets what he wants and I-"

"Its okay Maya I did before so I can do it again" Lucas assured her.

"Are you sure?" asked Maya

"Certain," Lucas replied

* * *

"What was Riley saying about Maya," Topanga asked

"Well it wasn't good," Cory sighed

"We need to talk to her about it" Topanga whispered

"Riley!" they called

Nothing...

They heard running, it was Auggie

"Mama daddy what does brat bitch and hoe mean," he asked innocently

"Auggie honey where did you hear them words" Topanga asked

"Riley said them about Maya" he yawned.

Cory and Topanga looked at each other

"Does that mean they are good" he asked, guessing Riley was complimenting her best friend.

"No no honey don't use them words," Topanga pleaded

"And go back to bed its late," Cory gently scolded.

"I can't" Auggie moaned

"Why?" Cory and Topanga asked.

"Riley's not home" Auggie said.

* * *

_**Sorry, I haven't updated in like forever, because school gets in the way of everything and editing takes soooooo long. okay now I'm just complaining. Anyway thank you guys so much for reviewing following/ fav as long as you guys like the story I'll keep updating. I love cliff-hangers so much ;D. Review follow and fav if you want. Also feel free to pm me anything you want to happen in the story and I'll do my best to put it in.**_

_**-Lilly :D**_


	13. Maya's

_**Girl Meets Perfect**_

_**Chapter 12**_

**_Contains cursing_**

**No-ones POV**

"Wait, what do you mean she's not home," Topanga asked hesitant to believe Auggie.

"She's not in her room mommy, she's gone," sighed Auggie annoyed that he had to repeat himself.

"Well, where did she go!" Cory snapped.

"I don't know," Auggie muttered.

Cory and Topanga stood up and rushed upstairs to their daughters bedroom.

"Wait for meeeeeee!" Auggie yelled running upstairs after his parents.

They swung open the door and we're hit with a chilling breeze.

"Is it just me or do people always leave windows open?" Cory stated.

Auggie was right Riley was gone.

"Where do you think she went?" Auggie asked.

Cory and Topanga had all thoughts rushing through their minds.

They both looked at each other and sighed,

"Maya's"

* * *

Riley woke up and felt a sharp overwhelming pain in her arm she tried to sit up but her whole body ached.

She looked at her left arm, which was where most of the pain was coming from, her arm was swollen , it looked almost as if someone had blown air into it.

She tried to move it, and screamed

Something was definitely wrong.

_Wait what happened she thought _

She looked around, why was she outside Maya's apartment

Then it hit her.

She fell from the ladder

_Why did no-one notice? _

Riley forced herself to sit up

She felt very tired and dizzy

"Ughh," she groaned holding her right arm up to her head

Why did Maya not see if I was okay, when I fell. Does she care about me is Missy right

She heard a car pull up.

"Mom, dad!" Riley whimpered

Riley they both called both worried.

"Why are you here?" Topanga asked.

"I was at Maya's because... " Riley trailed off

"Is this that missy one who you were here with?!" demanded Cory. He was mad, he tended to get angry over things he cared about.

"No I didn't, I wasn't-," Riley defended.

"Were you being mean to Maya?" asked Topanga.

"Get of the ground Riley, Stop fooling around!" Cory demanded.

Topanga glared at Cory.

"Calm down," she mouthed.

"I can't get up," Riley cried.

"Honey, what do you mean you can't?" Topanga asked softly.

"It hurts," Riley wailed.

"What hurts?" Cory asked.

Riley just snapped, she was sick and tired of everyone giving Maya attention and not her, she was upset about how much time Lucas was spending with Maya, she was angry that her parents couldn't see she was hurting but also somewhere deep down inside of her there was also a tiny shred of guilt about what she had done and said to Maya.

"My fucking arm hurts which he two were too busy yelling at me for coming to Maya's that ye didn't even notice!" Riley roared, pretty much gaining all of the attention of passers-by.

"Riley," Topanga cooed.

"Why does everyone loves her more than me?" Riley cried resting her head on her mothers lap.

"Honey no we don't you know we love you two equally," she assured her stroking her hair like she did when riley was young and upset. "It's just that me and your father need to be extra kind to Maya because of her home situation."

"Well stop you don't have to, she can take care of herself!" Riley barked taking her head off Topanga's lap.

"Honey there is no reason to get jealous over your best friend," Topanga said.

"No she's not, stop calling her that, Missy is my best friend not her!" Riley defended.

"Honey, I don't think that she is good for you," Topanga sighed.

"I'm the one who decides that!" declared Riley.

"We'll talk about it at home later," Topanga said.

"There is nothing to talk about!" Riley grunted.

Cory took out his phone and dialled the ambulance.

"Okay, hurry I think it's broken," Cory begged.

"What's broken?" Riley whimpered.

"I don't know for sure but your arm might be broken bubba," Cory answered.

"Wait I forgot to ask, what happened?" Cory asked.

"Well it's a long story," Riley replied.

"We got time," Cory mumbled certain that the ambulance wouldn't be there for a few minutes.

"Well I was visiting Maya because Missy came here and she was being a tiny bit mean, so me and Lucas tried to get into the apartment but it was locked so I climbed up the fire escape and Maya was there in her room, she looked very weak and broken but then Lucas flipped out and I was coming back down the ladder and slipped but at least the snow broke my fall, well kinda," Riley rambled barely making any sense.

Cory looked at Topanga.

"Wait you were here with Lucas?!" Cory demanded.

"Relax Maya was here, well she wasn't conscious but she was here! Riley defended.

"Wait but why was..." Topanga asked.

"Its fine, Riley snapped, Lucas cares more about her anyways."

"Is this what is making you annoyed honey?!" Topanga cooed putting her hand on Riley's knee.

"No!" Riley lied, pushing Topanga's hand off.

"Wait, why was Maya unconscious!" Cory asked.

"I don't know, if I knew I'd tell you!" Riley growled.

Riley was getting more cheeky and definitely was influenced by the way Missy acted.

They heard the ambulance sirens in the distance.

The ambulance sped around the corner and into the apartments parking lot.

There were people shouting coming out of the back of the ambulance with a stretcher.

They didn't know the extent of Riley's injuries so they brought a stretcher just in case.

The nurses tried to help her onto the stretcher she moaned in party.

"My arm hurts!" she groaned.

One of the nurses reached out to grab it and Riley pulled it back.

She felt a sharp pain overwhelm her body.

She shrieked.

All her body felt weak she couldn't move anything.

She felt limp and lifeless and all of a sudden fell off the side of the stretcher.

It seemed to happen in slow motion.

"Be careful!" the nurses shouted.

She felt dizzy and went as cold as ice.

She saw her parents expressions.

"Riley!" they yelled their faces white with fear and mouths open.

"Mom, dad!" Riley wailed her vision was becoming blurry.

**_Everything went black..._**

* * *

Riley woke up again, this time she was in the emergency room in the hospital lying down on some sort of bed.

The doctor was looking at paper work on his desk and looking at the computer files.

Cory and Topanga were both sitting down in the corner of the room Topanga on her phone and Cory staring into space, nobody knowing what he was thinking about.

"Well she was definitely lucky anyways, she has a couple of bruises and her left arm is sprained, she'll need a sling for the arm to keep it elevated. When it has healed she will have to build up strength in it once again," the doctor explained.

Cory breathed a sigh of relief, he was just glad her arm wasn't broken.

"Great!" Riley moaned sarcastically, annoyed that she would have to wear a annoying sling on her arm for ages.

"Because it's her left arm she will still be able to write so she should be able to do her school work and homework," the doctor explained."Now I will need you to fill out papers on Riley and I will put her arm in a sling and I'll reserve a check up in a couple weeks."

"Yay!" Riley snapped.

Riley! Topanga scolded, "go wait in the waiting room."

Riley trudged away muttering under her breath.

"Sorry she just a bit... on edge lately" Topanga apologized.

Topanga and Cory filled out all the papers and Riley got a sling.

They all just were exhausted from the whole day and needed a rest.

"How am I supposed to get into my pyjamas with this!" Riley complained gesturing to her sling.

"Would you please stop complaining honey you're giving me a headache, Topanga pleaded.

"Fine Riley huffed, I'll have to try myself!"

Topanga left Riley's room and went into her bedroom, Cory was lying in bed.

"Cory, what has gotten into her?" Topanga asked crawling into bed beside her husband.

"I don't know honey," Cory replied snuggling into his wife.

"I hope she calms down soon," Topanga sighed.

"Me too honey," Cory replied softly, me too.

They both fell asleep cuddling.

* * *

**_The next morning... _**

"Oww mom your hurting !" Riley complained while Topanga was trying to help her into her clothes without hurting her arm.

"Sorry honey," Topanga apologized.

"Here I'll do it myself!" Riley huffed.

"Okay, I'll go make breakfast," Topanga said leaving Riley's room.

Missy said she was going to pick Riley at seven to ride the subway.

Riley looked at the alarm clock.

"Half six," Riley noted.

Riley was pulling her favourite romper on and trying not to hurt her arm which was proving difficult.

"Ughhh, she wailed, its impossible I hate my life."

Riley wanted to look her best so she would seem cool in front of Missy.

She managed to pull it on and started to brush her hair.

She sighed and looked in the mirror no matter how much she tried she still had that baby face she didn't look wow or mature looking she still looked like a kid.

Riley got an idea she sneaked into her parents bedroom and stole Topanga's makeup case.

She hurried back into her bedroom and walked to the mirror.

"Okay I can do this, how hard can it be?" Riley whispered.

"Okay I need powder or foundation, wait what's bb cream, wait what's cc cream," she said rummaging through the contents of her mom's makeup.

"It looks so easy on TV shows every one has flawless skin and hair," Riley groaned.

She grabbed her phone and looked up a tutorial on YouTube about how to put on foundation.

"Wait I'll need moisturizer," she said looking through the bag again.

"Ah ha!"

She smothered loads of moisturizer on her face and neck and waited for it to dry.

"Okay so you'll need only a tiny bit of foundation, if you put too much you'll look orange also make sure you blend it down your neck so your face won't be a different colour," the person in the video explained.

Riley squirted out some of the foundation out of its small bottle and applied it to her face with a sponge.

She looked in the mirror.

"Wow, she breathed, "I look different."

"I look pretty," she giggled with joy.

She applied a bit of lipstick and mascara and put them in her school bag for touching up in school.

"Riley, pancakes are ready come get them before your brother eats them all!" Topanga joked.

Riley packed up all the makeup into the little case and threw it under her bed.

"I'm coming," she yelled grabbing her bag off the bed.

* * *

"Hey Riley," Auggie smiled," what happened your arm?"

"She got a boo-boo Auggie," Topanga explained.

"Oh I kiss it and make it feel better," Auggie said.

Auggie gently kissed Riley's arm.

"Thank you!" Riley said kissing Auggie's cheek.

Riley ate her pancakes quickly she noticed Topanga staring at her.

She dropped her fork.

"What are you looking at?!" Riley asked.

"Nothing!" Topanga mumbled.

The intercom buzzed,

"Missy".

Riley squealed

She ran over to the box.

"Come on up," she said.

Cory came into the kitchen still fixing his tie.

"Hey honey hey Auggie hey...Riley" he said.

"What's with the..." Cory asked pointing to his face.

The door opened.

Missy entered she had a very short dress and tights on, she also was wearing makeup as Riley expected, of course missys was heavier and was perfectly blended not to mention it was very expensive looking.

It was still freezing outside but the snow had been cleared off the sidewalks and roads.

"Hello Mrs and Mr Matthews I'm Marissa, but you can call me missy it's very nice to meet you!" Missy said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Thank you, would you like some breakfast?" Topanga asked.

"Oh no thank you I'm watching my figure!" she stated.

The intercom buzzed again,

"Maya"

Everyone looked at Riley, who seemed to have just frozen.

"I swear if she lets that little brat up..." Missy thought, still plastering on a fake grin

_I'm not going to get out of this one easily, Riley thought._

"Um bye mom, bye dad," Riley called back, leaving the apartment with Missy.

* * *

"Oh my gosh Riley what happened your arm, I'm so stupid I only noticed now ," Missy said.

"It's okay, my parents know but they haven't seemed to notice its hard doing stuff with the sling" Riley answered.

"Did you break it?" Missy gasped.

"No, I fell and I sprained it so I need to keep weight off It," Riley sighed.

"Can you still write and carry stuff and you know like draw stuff for our art project" Missy asked.

If Riley couldn't do the art project that meant Missy would have to do it, and Missy had no interest in doing anything but texting her boyfriend.

"Oh yeah it's my left arm that's sprained so I still have to do work," Riley cheered sarcastically.

Missy laughed.

They walked out the main door and onto the street and Maya was standing right in front of them.

"Hello Marissa," she spat

"Hey Mae, is it?" Missy asked.

"No, it's Maya," she corrected, she didn't want to be associated with a 'Clutterbucket'.

"Wait why are you here?" Missy said glaring at Maya.

Maya didn't want to go to Riley's but Lucas said that Riley felt bad for upsetting her and he told Maya he'd meet her at school.

"Me and Riley always take the subway together, right Riles?" Maya said.

"I am going with Missy today," Riley said looking down at her feet.

"But Riley..." Maya whispered.

"Listen we will talk about it later, I think you should go" Riley interrupted.

"Why are you pushing me away!" Maya demanded.

"I'm not Maya, please go," Riley begged.

"Why aren't you talking to me!" Maya said, her voice cracking.

"Do you not speak English? She told you to go," Missy sneered.

"But..." Maya objected.

"Go away she doesn't want you around!" Missy hissed.

Maya ran away her eyes watering and her hands up to her face.

* * *

She took the subway to school.

She rushed up the steps of the school and in the door.

She went to her locker and realized that Riley had all her books.

"Great she sighed sarcastically, just great".

Riley and Missy walked in.

They went to Riley 's locker.

"You know, I might be able to switch locker with someone else so I'm not that far away, I'm like the other side of the school," Missy complained.

"Yeah poor you!" Maya hissed.

Missy ignored Maya.

"Did you hear that?" Missy asked Riley.

"Hear what?" Riley asked.

"Exactly," Missy laughed.

"Maya here's your books," Riley said, loading a pile of books pens, pencils and erasers into her arms.

"Um Riley," Maya asked.

Riley ignored her and walked into history class.

"Aren't you gonna follow her?!" Maya asked glaring at Missy.

"Oh yeah, my bad I was too busy thinking about my gorgeous new boyfriend, how could you two possibly be related?!" she laughed.

"My mother..."

"Oh yeah your mother had you, no wonder your dad went back to Alex well, who couldn't, Alex is so handsome," Missy said.

"He is not he's disgusting," Maya protested.

"He is more handsome, strong, nice and more daring than you will ever be," Missy snapped.

"Well your 'nice' boyfriend gave me this," Maya said pointing to her black eye.

"You definitely deserved it and let's face it honey it's a major improvement," Missy cackled brushing past Maya and making her drop all her books that Riley gave back to her.

"Oopsies," she chuckled walking into history class.

"Great!" Maya mumbled, bending down to pick up the books.

The bell rang for class.

"Brilliant, now I'm gonna be late!" she groaned.

"You need help?" someone said.

Maya looked up it was Lucas.

"Yeah um thanks, but aren't you going to be late for class?" Maya asked, she had two books in her hands and there must of been about twenty two textbooks and pens, pencils and erasers scattered on the floor.

"I will, but its worth it," Lucas replied.

"What is?" Maya asked.

"Picking up more books than you," he joked, pulling the two books out of Maya's hands.

"Hey!" she laughed.

The two gathered up the books and went into history class.

* * *

Mr Matthews was at the top of class teaching about racial segregation in the 1960s.

Missy had taken her seat and was sitting beside Riley.

"That little bitch!" Maya thought, she stole her best friend and now her seat.

"You're late Mr Friar and Miss Hart," Cory stated.

"Yeah, I was helping her," Lucas said.

"I don't care what you were doing lunchtime detention both of you" Cory sighed.

"But Mr Matthews-," Maya continued.

"Want to make it a regular thing?" he asked.

"No sir," Lucas said, saving Maya from getting them both into more trouble.

Maya sat in Missy's seat beside Lucas.

"Now that everyone is here can you please pass up your essays from yesterday," Cory said.

_Shit, thought Maya_

she looked at Riley.

Riley took out her essay.

Riley usually wrote Maya's essay as well but Missy told her to shut Maya out.

"Psst Riley, Riley," Maya whispered trying to get Riley's attention.

"Stupid flies, Missy complained, they're everywhere."

She reached back to Maya and swatted her on the arm.

_It's okay I got it Maya thought to herself._

"Miss Hart, where is your essay?" Cory asked.

"I didn't do it," Maya admitted.

"Why not?" Cory asked.

"It's because..." May trailed off.

"Sorry sir it was my fault," Lucas lied.

"Do you have yours done Mr Friar?" Cory asked.

"No, sir," Lucas said, lying again.

"Have both essays on my desk first thing tomorrow morning, am I clear? Cory sighed.

"Yes Mr Matthews," Maya said.

"Yes sir," Lucas replied.

Maya leaned toward Lucas.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"You're welcome ma'am," Lucas grinned, tipping an imaginary hat to her.

Riley rolled her eyes.

Cory collected all of the essays and piled them on his desk.

"Now we are going to learn about the civil rights movement does anyone know anything about this?" Cory asked the class.

Everyone looked back to where Farkle sat, he wasn't in so Lucas raised his hand.

"People were brought over from Africa as slaves and sold to rich people so they didn't need to mow the lawn, harvest vegetables and weed the garden, after the civil war slavery was abolished and the African Americans became citizens, the men were given a right to vote."

"That's right, but they had different rights than Americans did. if a white person came on a bus the African Americans had to give up their seat for them even if they were elderly. They had special entrances for them to go into shops sometimes they couldn't even go into some shops. They weren't accepted for jobs. They had different drinking fountains. They lived in little shacks because people didn't like the look of them and thought that they were different and diseased. They had absolutely nothing wrong with them, people didn't like that they were different, they only had darker skin. But they were pushed away and ignored because one person convinced another that they shouldn't be talking to them," Cory said.

Maya looked at Riley who seemed completely uncomfortable about what her dad was talking about.

"They tried to socialize with white people but they wouldn't talk back, they told their kids to not talk to them. They shut them out, made fun of them and had fights with them even though they knew that they weren't bad," he continued.

"Some people tried to pour bleach onto themselves to dye their skin white to be treated like everyone else they went through pain to seem normal, it didn't work and people found out that they were doing this that's where we start the lesson off," Cory said.

"Now for questions!" he exclaimed.

The whole class groaned.

Riley raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Matthews?" Cory asked.

"May I be excused?" she said her lip quivering.

Cory looked at Riley and then at Maya.

Riley looked like she was about to throw up and looked regretful.

Maya looked like she was going to break down in tears which was very unusual for her, then Cory noticed Maya's face. It was beaten severely, her lip was swollen and bleeding.

"Yes Riley, you may be excused," Cory said.

Riley got out of her seat and rushed to the toilets.

"Maya I want to see you after class," Cory muttered.

"But sir it wasn't me!" Maya defended.

"After class Miss Hart!" Cory said firmly.

Maya slowly nodded her head she tried to tell Mr Matthews that she wasn't the reason riley left class well she was but not exactly, but he initiseted to see her afterwards.

"Now has anyone ever had a fight with their brothers, sisters, parents or friends? Cory asked the class.

Everyone put up their hands.

"Good, now was that fight ever solved?"

_No, Maya thought, I doubt it ever will be._

"A nation, family or friends must fight over things to grow closer together, there may be isolation for a while but at the end there will be peace.

* * *

Maya stood up and ran out of class.

"Miss Hart where are you going?!" Cory asked .

"Riley, Riley where are you?! Maya yelled.

She heard sobbing coming from the bathroom.

"Riley?! " she shouted.

Riley looked like a raccoon, she had mascara smudged on her face, she was desperately trying to get it off.

She got tissue and rubbed all her makeup off.

"Maya, Please go away" she begged.

"What- wait- why are you crying?" Maya asked.

"Maya I said go away" Riley yelled slowly losing her temper.

"Why are you suddenly friends with Missy?! Maya asked.

"Enough Maya!" Riley roared.

"No-why are you ignoring me, why are you pushing me away, what did I do?!" she cried.

Riley lost it she just wanted Maya to shut up, she had enough of Lucas always flirting with Maya. Besides Riley was Lucas' first kiss. She had enough of her parents overprotective nature. She wanted to be treated differently. She could be friends with a cool girl. She could wear makeup. She didn't want Maya getting attention. What was happening to her. She had to release her anger.

She lost it, she just felt it happen something snapped deep down inside of her.

"STOP IT!" she shrieked slapping Maya across the face. She felt the impact of her hand against Maya's face, she hit right on her cheek.

Riley's eyes widened, she realized what she had done.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry, I didn't," Riley gasped.

"What-why did you?!" Maya gasped her eyes watering and face stinging from Riley slapping her on her face.

"I didn't!" Riley breathed.

"Why are hurting me?!" Maya cried.

"I swear it was an accident, I wasn't thinking!" Riley defended.

"You're just like Alex and Missy and my Dad!" Maya stammered.

Riley tried to give Maya a tissue.

Maya winced away from her.

"Stop being stupid, you don't need to be afraid of me," Riley shrieked throwing her hands on the air.

"Y-you hurt me!" she trembled still cowering away from Riley.

"I didn't, listen I have to go back to class I don't want to get into trouble, I'll see you around," Riley sighed.

"W-why are you avoiding me?" Maya said, still trembling, convinced Riley would swing around and give her another slap for talking back.

"Bye, Maya," Riley sighed.

* * *

Riley walked back into her father's class and sat down.

Everyone was staring at her.

They didn't hear did they?

Riley was still fuming.

"Stop staring at me" she roared.

* * *

Maya looked in the mirror, she looked horrible.

She had loads of bruises on her face, blood on her lips, cuts on her face from glass shards.

"Why didn't I wear any make-up," she groaned.

"Yeah I know you look terrible," Missy sneered walking into the bathroom.

"What do you want?!" Maya fumed.

"Mr Matthews sent me to bring you back to class," Missy answered, smirking.

"I'm not going back!" Maya mumbled.

"Yes you are!" Missy said, pulling Maya by the wrist back to class.

Maya sat down in her chair and listen to Mr Matthews tell the class what their homework was.

The bell rang and everyone rushed out of class.

* * *

Maya sat where she was.

"Listen I didn't make Riley leave class," Maya groaned.

"I know that Maya," Cory said.

"Then why did you ask me to stay back!" Maya said agitated that Cory had made her stay behind.

"Is everything okay Maya?" Cory asked.

"Yes everything's okay. Why do you think it's not okay. It's fine, I'm fine," Maya stuttered, sweating all over.

Cory furrowed his eyebrows, sensing Maya's lies.

"Is anything okay at home too?" he asked.

"Y-yes why?" Maya asked.

"No reason," Cory replied, wondering what happened to her face.

"I'm going to ring Topanga to come pick you up," Cory said firmly.

If she wouldn't tell him what was wrong surely she would tell Topanga, they were closer.

"Oh no Mr Matthews that's not necessary, really" Maya stuttered.

"You seem a bit shaken up and the office is not busy today," Cory told her.

"But Mr Matthews we have art today and-," Maya rambled.

"She will pick you up at break, okay?" Cory said sternly.

"Okay," Maya replied.

**_I finally updated after a month and 20 days, I was really busy with stuff this last month anyways. if I reach 10,000 views by the end of this week I'll post something special for it. I didn't mean to offend anyone with the content I covered about segregation in North America in the 1960s in this chapter, I am not very good at history and I tried to relate it to Riley and Maya are going through. I don't have a good history teacher, so Wikipedia thought me some this information. if you are wondering why I keep making people pass out is because I cant be bothered to write more dialogue and also its to move the story along. So Riley hit Maya, she is changing a lot because she's hanging around with Missy and before you say "someone cant change that quickly" read the first thing Cory in his lesson. Follow, favourite and review if you want, until next time._**

**_-Lilly :D_**


	14. Suprise

**I haven't updated in forever, I know, it was my birthday a week or so ago, so I couldn't update. I promised about a month or so that if this story reached 10,000 views then I would post something special for you guys and here it is, if you are thinking "oh great, she wrote a poem" (heavy sarcasm intended) you don't have to continue, as it has nothing to do with the story, if you don't want to read it you can stop reading now. If you're still here, lets start the poem. A few warnings,this poem has some strong topics and is entirely made up to help deal with some the topics raised in the story, and by the way, I'm not the best poet.**

**_She wanted to block out,_**

**_the voices who wished her dead._**

**_Only to find out that,_**

**_The voices were in her head._**

* * *

Ann wasn't skinny,

she didn't really care.

She liked science and math,

not styling her hair.

* * *

It was easy to see,

Ann wasn't like the rest.

She had no curves,

and had a flat chest.

* * *

It all began with whispers,

about the way she appeared.

Then giggling and smirking,

soon all the class sneered.

* * *

At first it didn't affect her,

but the names they called were rude.

Loner, loser, dork,

weirdo, nerd, dude.

* * *

Then she grew a bit more,

and the bullying didn't stop.

She no longer went out with her friends,

out to town to shop.

* * *

Not that she had much friends,

they never came to play.

They didn't want to be tagged with names,

so they pushed her away.

* * *

But there someone who was always there,

it was her only mate.

It was always around,

and helped her lose some weight.

* * *

She didn't talk to anyone,

she kept her head down low.

Never bothered to say anything,

not that anyone wanted to know.

* * *

Her life then got harder with more homework,

and new school.

This time she tried desperately,

to fit in, and be cool.

* * *

Again it didn't work,

so she was left alone.

She just wanted someone to talk to,

instead of being on her own.

* * *

More girls ganged up,

and called her more horrible names.

Bitch, hoe, slut,

weird, show off, lame.

* * *

There was no place she could hide at school,

no matter where she ran.

She went to the bathroom and got in their way,

they punched and kicked poor Ann.

* * *

She wished they would stop,

She shut her eyes, and fists, and waited for it to refrain.

The girls heard the bell and left,

Ann walked to class, alone, her whole body throbbing with pain.

* * *

She wondered why everyone hated her,

What did she do?

But soon Ann knew why,

because soon she hated herself too.

* * *

The bruises, cuts and scars,

on her face, legs and arms.

Some by constant bullying,

others by self harm.

* * *

By then Ann was deeply depressed,

she tried not to let it show.

She plastered on a fake smile,

so nobody would know.

* * *

She came home and rushed to her room,

threw herself on her bed and started to cry.

The bullying made her feel worthless,

she just wanted to die.

* * *

She got her sharpener from her bag,

got a screwdriver and took out the blade.

She couldn't take it anymore,

she was lonely and afraid.

* * *

She watched the beads of scarlet,

Trickle down her wrist.

Calmly watching,

with deep interest.

* * *

"No one likes me," she thought,

"They won't notice if I'm gone,"

"They won't care at all,"

"I'll do it soon, it won't take long."

* * *

One Monday, she got off the bus,

and came home from school with an attitude.

Her mother didn't care,

she thought she was in a mood.

* * *

Her mom left the kitchen,

so she got the thing she wanted.

She fled to her room,

and thought of how they taunted.

* * *

She opened the lid and took a few,

Just another one,

just another one,

and I'm done

* * *

If she told anyone,

about how she wanted to end,

maybe someone, anyone,

would of helped her mend .

* * *

If someone who cared,

looked deep into her eyes,

and saw she was hurting,

and telling lies.

* * *

Her family soon found out,

And the they all were shocked.

That their beautiful daughter,

was one that was getting mocked.

* * *

It was dull,

the day they all dread.

The day they had to bury their 15 year old daughter,

who they found in her room, dead.

* * *

Her sister gave the eulogy,

although she cried and cried,

for her dear sister who she loved,

had just fell asleep and died.

* * *

"How could they say this?" she thought,

they picked on the weak.

Of course Ann wouldn't say anything,

she would be too meek.

* * *

She started to read,

the speach she had prepared.

She was shaking with nerves,

she was very, very scared.

* * *

She had to do it for her sister,

and she spoke out clearly.

Reading the eulogy for,

her sister she missed dearly.

* * *

_Yes, I am young,_

_but I have learned a lesson._

_Tell someone, anyone,_

_all about your depression._

* * *

_Parents don't know,_

_what it really is about._

_They won't unless you tell them,_

_even though I doubt,_

_they will understand then._

_But at least you got it out._

* * *

_I know what it's like,_

_To feel like no one understands._

_You have to put your trust,_

_in someone else's hands._

* * *

_Tell someone you trust,_

_Before its too late._

_Or you might soon be knocking,_

_on heaven's gate._

* * *

_You can sense when something is up,_

_you just have to look more deep._

_Ask them what's really wrong,_

_give them a shoulder so they can weep._

* * *

_Because some day you'll say just a bit deeper,_

_It's Okay, Just one more._

_I assure you, them words might just be your last,_

_Your parents will soon discover on the floor,_

_Not breathing_

_Not walking_

_Not moving_

_Not talking_

_Nothing_

_You will be gone._

* * *

_Though it may seem no one cares,_

_That if you go,_

_that the earth will keep spinning,_

_it will still rain and snow._

* * *

_But imagine the looks on everyone's faces_

_As the the principal will say,_

_"I'm sorry but,_

_your classmate has passed away"_

* * *

_The hall will fall silent,_

_people not knowing what to do,_

_overcome by emotion,_

_all because of you_

* * *

_If you didn't pull the trigger,_

_drag the blade across your skin,_

_if you hadn't taken the pills,_

_if you hadn't given in._

* * *

_It won't happen,_

_Your friend won't have to sit in class, missing hearing you talk,_

_your dog won't have to whine, waiting for you to bring him on a walk._

_Your parents won't have to quit their jobs, because someone says a little thing that reminds them of you,_

_your aunts and uncles won't have to explain to your younger cousins, what happened to their cousin they knew._

_Your teachers won't have to sit in class looking at the chair you used to sit in,_

_your sibling won't have to cry, remembering all the silly games you used to win_

_Your class won't have to sit in silence for two full months after your gone,_

_No one raising their hand, and getting every question wrong._

* * *

_Although you feel worthless,_

_and that no cares what you do._

_If you don't live, people will feel lost,_

_without you._

* * *

_Even though the bullies_

_frightened Ann._

_It was from herself,_

_from which she ran_

* * *

If Ann was at her funeral,

I don't know what she'd of said,

when she heard she was being buried,

next to one of the girls who wished her dead.

* * *

The bully couldn't take it

She didn't mean the words she said,

she put a gun to her temple,

and the bullet through her head.

* * *

Oh, I'm so ugly,

look at that fat.

Ugh how I wish my stomach,

was flat

* * *

Who cares if you are

a thousand stone or two.

Just try and be happy,

just being you.

* * *

What if there were no mirrors,

So you could never see your face.

Would you know you are beautiful,

or think you are a disgrace.

* * *

_**She wanted to block out,**_

_**The voices who wished her dead.**_

_**Only to find out that,**_

_**The voices were in her head**_

**Thanks again for reading the poem. I decided to write this for reaching 10,000 views to this story and because we are doing poetry in school, we don't get to write any and I thought I should try. It's incredible that you guys actually read the story and review and favourite you guys motivate me to keep updating this story when I can, if you guys keep reading, reviewing and following the story I'll keep updating. I got a big twist hopefully coming up soon, it hasn't been written yet, but I have the idea anyways. Sorry if the poems not good, I didn't spend a long time doing it. Anyway I am hopefully going to update every month, on the weekend. Follow, favourite and review (If you want) thanks for reading, there's more to come. Just a little note to anyone who is hurting, depressed doesn't know who or what they are yet, please don't hurt yourself, or commit suicide you are beautiful, and I'm not saying that you can change from feeling worthless to having loads of confidence straight away, but instead of picking out your flaws, compliment what you like about yourself. I know it's hard to not compare yourself to others who are more talented, beautiful, skinnier, successful, more popular or smarter everyone is born with a gift, sometimes not visible and sometimes needs something or someone to help bring it out. We are all thrown into this world and its our job to make something of ourselves. And before you say some rude comment about someone imagine how you'd feel. A lot of people have problems at home or other issues that they're dealing with, so please don't be so quick to judge, give people compliments because people will might forget your voice, your interests, what you do but they'll always remember what you treated them like. And if there is anything at all you want to talk about feel free to pm me, I'm always here to talk.**

_**Open the shutters,**_

_**let the light shine through.**_

_**It okay,**_

_**to just to be you**_

**-Lilly**


	15. Chapter 15

_Girl Meets Perfect_

_Chapter 14_

Maya stared at Cory.

Topanga was a lawyer after all she'd definitely squeeze all the information out of her. She'd bring in witnesses, she'd eventually get it out of Maya, eventually.

Cory looked at Maya.

"You should be getting to class, Miss Hart."

"Oh yeah, bye," Maya said getting out of her seat.

Cory watched as she walked out. Something was different about Maya lately, she hadn't been listening to the lessons lately, seems pale and dizzy a lot .Riley seemed to be annoyed by Maya's presence today in class, and Maya looked almost fearful of her.

Maya had Art class next and then Topanga was going to pick her up. Maya didn't really understand why the Matthews, well Cory and Topanga anyway, would go to the trouble of taking time off work, to care for her, it didn't seem like what her parents would do for her. Not that Katy didn't love her, she did she loved her and tried to protect her from her father for years, she got very little salary and was dependent on tips, yet she still gave Maya food, an allowance when she could and bought her clothes. She had gone on a trip and was coming back soon, she went with Shawn travelling around New York and would be back in a couple days. How was Maya going to explain about the locket? It was broken in two, the glass was smashed, and the picture was torn in half. _Maybe i could tell Topanga about it, maybe she could help? No, Topanga shouldn't have to pay for my responsibilities. That wasn't the only thing that needed to be done._ There were frames that needed to be fixed, pictures needed to be picked up and Lucas and Maya's board game was in the corner of the room. Maya wondered why Lucas stayed last night. Lucas stayed at my house before he stayed at Riley's. The girl he danced with at the dance, his princess, his first kiss, the couple the whole school were talking about. Maya rushed into art followed by Ms Kossal.

"Now class," she said clapping her hands get into the groups from yesterday please.

Maya and Lucas both raised their hands, "Ms I don't have a partner," they said in unison. Mrs Kossal raised her eyebrows. Maya looked at Lucas.

"So Huckleberry, you wanna partner up," she said in a country accent, trying to annoy him.

"Well, if there's no one else, ma'am," tipping his imaginary hat. Lucas made sure he didn't call her any names because he knew how fragile she was lately. Lucas looked in Maya's eyes they didn't seem to sparkle, like they used to when they played that game, yet she had a smile on her face anyway. The two got their drawing tools ready and started to draw.

"Look at them two!" Riley spat, glaring at Lucas and Maya.

"M-hm!" Missy grunted in agreement, eyes glued to her phone screen. She wasn't in any position to help Riley do the picture even though Riley still had a sling.

"How's the piece coming along Ladies?" Ms Kossal asked walking towards them. Missy shoved her phone in her pocket and grabbed a piece of chalk in her hands.

"It's great!" Missy grinned at Mrs Kossal.

"Good are you nearly done, Ms Kossal asked, we have only ten minutes left".

"Only ten minutes, shit!" Maya mumbled, speeding up. Lucas sped up too both working on the picture. Five minutes past and the picture was almost done, apart from the lips, of the little and Lucas both reached at the same time. Their hands touched. "Sorry!" Maya mumbled blushing profusely, she felt her cheeks burning in embarrassment, she looked down to the ground. What was wrong with her it felt as if she had butterflies in her tummy. _Stop Maya, he's Riley's not yours, they're meant to grow up get married and have kids, they're meant to be 'Cory and Topanga, you're not supposed to be anything_. Lucas was feeling the same way, very conflicted over both girls. He had just presumed he was meant to be with Riley, he had feelings for her, he cared for her as a close friend. Maya was different they always messed with each other, they spent the night before playing games and he couldn't help himself get lost in her big blue eyes. He saved her from taking the pills, he held her close. _Stop Lucas you're supposed to be with Riley._

"And time is up class!" Ms Kossal announced, "we have class next week and we'll see who won then."

Maya gathered her art supplies and shoved them into her bag.

She left the class and was stopped by Missy.

Missy pulled her by her hair around the corner.

"Oww, stop!" Maya screeched.

Missy grabbed her hands around Maya's neck.

"Are you still a virgin?" Missy asked with a bit of anger in her voice.

Maya furrowed her eyebrows "What are you talking about? let me go!" she said, clawing at Missy's hand.

"Lucas slept at your house last night, correct? Missy shot.

Maya didn't say anything. "I have to go somewhere, let me go!" Maya said trying to free herself from Missy's grip.

"Correct?" She quizzed, gripping her neck tighter.

"Yes!" Maya said, gasping for air.

"Well, wouldn't that break poor Riley's heart," Missy grinned.

"You wouldn't!" Maya growled.

"Not yet, but if you do anything that fucking annoys me, Hart. I'll tell the whole school that Maya slept with Lucas. And that includes telling Riley's parents anything about me, because I heard you're going back to her place now and I could get in trouble for these things, and I can't get in trouble, am I clear?"

Maya stamped her foot down on Missy's.

"Just because you slept with nearly all of the boys in our school-" Maya retaliated.

Missy squeezed her hands as tightly as she could around her neck.

Everything got blurry for the millionth time that week.

"Am I clear?!" Missy said through grinded teeth, digging her sharp, pointy, fake nails into Maya's skin, drawing blood.

"Clear" Maya wheezed.

"Good!" Missy smiled, letting go of Maya's neck.

Maya fell to the floor gasping for air.

"Here let me help!" Missy cackled, kicking her swiftly in the stomach then walking off.

Maya listened to the sound of her high heels slowly fade away before she could go.

She pulled herself up and picked up her bag.

She was walking to the principles office, when someone grabbed her from behind.

She tensed up.

"I didn't tell anyone!" she cried.

She spun around to see Lucas

"Oh it's you," she exhaled.

"You didn't tell anyone what?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing I have to leave, text ya later okay?" She said already walking away.

"Okay..." Lucas mumbled having his suspicions.

"Wait!" Lucas said, where are you going?"

"I have to go to Riley's house," Maya said emphasising "have".

"Are you sure you can't stay in school?!" Lucas asked.

"No, Cory is worried about me, and Topanga already is coming to collect me" .

"Oh ok, try not to hurt her feelings," Lucas warned.

Lucas didn't even have to say her name and Maya knew who he was talking about.

Even though she and Riley were at war, Maya still didn't want Riley to be upset about anything, besides Riley's life was meant to be perfect. Maya's life was meant to be the complete opposite. So far this was coming true.

Maya held her breath and opened the office door.

Topanga was already sitting in the waiting area, she was reading a magazine.

She looked up to see Maya in front of her.

She stood up and hugged her.

"Oh my goodness are you okay?!" she asked, cupping Maya's chin, examining her cuts and bruises.

"Yeah I'm okay its nothing really," Maya lied.

Cory asked me to come to pick you up.

"Yeah," Maya said.

"It's not anything to do with yesterday morning is it, the little argument you had with-,"

"No it's not!" Maya said, a bit fiercely.

"Okay then, I'll take your bag and we'll go," Topanga said.

Topanga took Maya's bag from her.

By mistake she brushed against her wrist.

Maya winced, the cuts from yesterday were very deep, they would take forever to heal and they would definitely leave scars.

Topanga had a concerned look on her face.

"Why was that-"Topanga asked.

"Electric shock," Maya answered cutting her off.

Topanga nodded slowly.

"Okay, let's get going then," she cheered.

Topanga drove Maya back to the apartment building.

They got out of Topangas car, Maya seemed a bit disoriented to Topanga, shook her head in concern, no wonder Cory seemed a bit worried about Maya, she looked severely beaten up, she flinched if something made a noise or if someone went to touch her, she looked pale, sick, skinny and she could barely stand up, let alone stand up straight. She was the complete opposite to the Maya Topanga knew.

Maya held onto the handle of the car door, she was too weak to walk she hadn't eaten anything but the food she got at Riley's that morning, even then she just messed with the horrible lumpy oatmeal, swirling it around the bowl.

"Are you coming Maya?" Topanga called, already half way across the parking lot.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Maya called back.

"Okay, she breathed, you can do this".

She slowly put one foot forward, it was shaking, Maya doubted she could stay standing for much longer, she walked across the parking lot to Topanga, her legs were trembling and her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Every bit of her was willing her to stay standing.

Topanga saw Maya shaking all over, she winced every step she took, she looked as if she might just collapse right on the spot.

"Maya honey," she said reaching out her hand, "hold onto me."

Maya looked into Topanga's eyes, she looked concerned for her but also inquisitive about why she couldn't stand up right.

Maya pulled her sleeve down over her wrist and held the sleeve down.

She took her shaking hand and slipped it into Topanga's. Topanga's hand was warm and soft. Topanga squeezed Maya's hand slightly.

Topanga helped Maya into the apartment and sat her down on the couch, and threw a blanket on her.

Topanga gave her hand one last squeeze before she let go.

"You want anything Hon, you're looking a bit pale," Topanga asked.

"Um, I'm fine, really," Maya lied.

"Well, I'm going to make soup for myself and I'll have some leftover for you to drink up, besides it's good for you," Topanga said taking the things she needed out of the fridge.

_Good for what making you fat, that's all food does add fat to my body._

She hated fat, so she hated food.

Maya smiled and nodded "Thank you Mrs Matthews."

"No problem Maya and call me Topanga, you've known me long enough," she laughed.

"I'm fine with Mrs Matthews," Maya answered back.

Topanga started to chop vegetables to make the soup. She looked at Maya while doing so. The poor thing looked like she would snap in half if you dared touch her.

"Maya honey, lie down and watch some TV make yourself at home," Topanga said.

Maya lay down on the sofa, pulled the blanket over herself, and picked up the remote. She turned the tv on and flicked through the channels.

She stopped at one channel, Frozen was on, she remembered Riley saying that they remind her of them. That Riley was like Anna, full of energy and quirky, and Maya was like Elsa, mature, blonde and older of the two. Maya was also like Elsa because she was concealing her fears and secrets from everyone in case she would hurt them. Maya watched as Hans brought down the the knife to kill Elsa, but Anna jumping in front of her, and turning into solid ice. Maya wondered if that Hans was Missy if she'd do the same thing. Maya started sniffing when Anna and Elsa hugged and Elsa de-thawed arendalle. She felt tears silently rolling down her cheeks and she could taste their saltiness in her mouth.

She changed channel, there was nothing but kids shows on. Maya sighed and just decided to watch the news.

"Blizzard expected to hit New York in late hours of tonight. All schools will be closed due to the storm." the news reporter announced.

"Yay!" Topanga cheered, for Maya.

Maya laughed.

"Are you not happy?" Topanga asked.

"My mom and Shawn are traveling around New York and they will get delayed coming home," Maya thought aloud.

"Don't be silly," Topanga said throwing all the vegetables into the pot," you can have a sleepover with Riley."

Maya tensed up.

"You know, Mrs Matthews-" Maya started.

"Topanga," Topanga corrected.

"Sorry, Topanga I don't really have to stay I don't need to um, I can go home I'm fine, its only a little storm," Maya rambled.

"Meteorologists say it's one of the biggest storms in the last decade," the reporter continued

"Are you sure?" Topanga said raising an eyebrow.

"They got it wrong last winter," Maya defended.

Topanga continued to make the soup for Maya and herself.

Maya pulled out her phone and texted Lucas.

**To Lucas**

**Have to sleepover at Riley's house for the next couple of days until the storm passes, hopefully Missy and her fifty pounds of makeup don't show up, I can barely deal with Riley, I swear she's on her period or something **

She sent the text and changed channels.

Topanga got a first aid kit out of the cabinet, and took out antibacterial spray for Maya's wounds.

The soup was cooking on the stove and was making Maya hungry. You don't need it you can go hours without eating, days without eating.

"Ugh no I can't!" she groaned.

"You can't what hon?" Topanga asked, walking over to the couch with the bottle of spray in her hand.

"Oh um I can't... believe that I get to have a sleepover with Riley, yay!" Maya lied.

"Yeah I know honey isn't it going to be fun!" Topanga responded.

"So fun," Maya lied.

"Your poor little face!" Topanga said.

"Its fine really Mrs Matthews," Maya answered.

"I know I'm no doctor myself but it doesn't fine to me," Topanga said.

"I just got a little scratched that's it," Maya defended.

"Just a little?" Topanga asked sarcastically.

"Yeah," Maya replied, pretending she didn't hear the sarcasm in Topanga's voice.

"It's okay sweetie, I'm just going to sterilize them, in case they get infected," Topanga assured her.

"They're okay, Mrs Matthews," Maya lied.

"It's Topanga, and it won't take two seconds," Topanga reasoned.

Topanga sprayed some on one of the cuts on her forehead.

Maya hissed in pain.

"Sorry honey!" Topanga cooed.

"It's okay," Maya stuttered.

Topanga finished spraying the cuts and put the spray back into the first aid kit and put it back into the cabinet.

The soup was done a Topanga served some in two bowls and brought them over to the table.

Topanga sat down beside Maya and squeezed her knee.

She picked the bowl up off the table and handed it to Maya.

"No thank you Mrs Matthews you really don't have to-" Maya said.

"Eat it up honey it's good for you and it will help your cuts mend faster," Topanga said cutting Maya off.

Maya knew Topanga was firm on what she said.

Maya slowly took a sip of soup from the bowl, it smelled so good, Maya drank it all up fast.

"Now you have a bit of colour on you," Topanga noted, drinking her own bowl of soup.

Topanga couldn't help notice how much bruises she had on her face, the problem was who did it to her.

_Was it her mother, no Katy loved Maya more than anyone._

_Was it her father, no he didn't even live with them._

_Was it herself, Riley's new friend ,Riley?_

The both sat in silence for a couple minutes.

"You were upset with Riley yesterday morning weren't you?" Topanga asked.

And last night and this morning and this afternoon Maya thought.

"Yeah I was," Maya admitted.

"You kept repeating you told her, you told her, what did you mean?" Topanga asked.

There was a long silence.

Um ...I-I w-was talking about the h-homework assignment Maya stuttered.

"The homework assignment?" Topanga asked.

"Yeah I wanted it to be a surprise that I did my homework, but it got out!" Maya lied letting out a nervous giggle.

"Maya honey," Topanga said, taking Maya's hand in hers," you know you can tell me anything, right."

"Right," Maya said shakily.

"Then what happened to your face?" Topanga asked.

"Thanks for the compliment!" Maya joked sarcastically.

"No, not like that, why do you have cuts and bruises all over it?" Topanga asked softly.

"Oh, um eh I-I f-fell on the um down the stairs and yeah, I fell down the stairs," Maya stuttered nervously.

"Where was this?" Topanga asked raising an eyebrow

"Y-yesterday w-when I was running away from Riley," Maya said nervously hoping Topanga wouldn't think she was lying.

"Oh so when you left the apartment?" Topanga guessed.

"Yeah, then," Maya lied.

"I don't see how falling down the-" Topanga said before getting cut off by Maya.

"Look , you said yourself your not a doctor," Maya said letting out an exasperated sigh.

"I know, but I'm just worried about you, Maya-" Topanga began.

"There's no need to be, I'm fine," Maya said defensively.

"But-" Topanga said.

"I need to use the bathroom," Maya said coldly.

She raced into the bathroom and pulled up her sleeve.

Some of the cuts had burst open again.

Maya washed the blood away and tried to wash it off her sleeve.

Topanga knocked on the door.

"Maya, are you okay?" Topanga asked, her voice raised in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine," Maya said, her voice cracking.

"Can you let me in sweetie?" Topanga asked.

"I can't right now," Maya called back, still washing the blood off.

"Maya honey I know you're not actually using the toilet!" Topanga exclaimed.

"Yeah, I am!" Maya defended, flushing the toilet.

"Maya do you think I'm dumb?"

"No, Mrs Matthews, you're the smartest woman I know," Maya said.

"Then let me in and I can help you!" Topanga reasoned.

_Should I let her in would she help me, no she won't she'd say that I am a bad influence and stupid for all the things I did, she'd tell everyone and they'd make fun of me. Topanga hates me, everyone does._

"You don't need to help me I'm fine, I'm normal," Maya insisted.

"Maya don't make your life harder!" Topanga begged.

"Mrs Matthews please just leave me alone!" she snapped.

At that moment she didn't care that she was being rude to Topanga, who she looked up she forgot that this was an adult, an adult who could beat her for talking back, her father did it so what would stop Topanga.

Maya was sitting on the ground, the soup was churning in her stomach, it felt horrible.

"I knew I shouldn't of eaten it, I'm so stupid!" she cried softly to herself.

Topanga went back into the kitchen to get the key for the bathroom door.

Maya never really are so the feeling of fullness was alien to her, she hated it, she had to get her food up, now.

She pulled her hair back in a ponytail and leaned over the toilet.

"Okay, okay!" she said to herself.

She forced her finger down the back of her throat.

She got sick into the toilet.

Topanga slipped the key into the lock and opened the door.

Maya was kneeling over the toilet getting sick, both hands clutching her stomach.

"Maya honey, what are you doing?" Topanga asked, shocked.

Maya froze she wiped her mouth with her sleeve and turned her head to was standing in the threshold. Her eyes wide open.

Maya didn't move she didn't do anything, she just sat there,staring at Topanga, her eyes filling up with tears.

Topanga walked over and sat beside Maya.

She held her close and Maya just broke down.

Sobs racked her body she was trembling tears were rolling down her face.

Topanga never saw Maya cry, never it was very rare to see her even look sad. Something was definitely up.

* * *

Riley looked at the clock, five minutes until lunch, she was sitting in maths class. Maya didn't bother to show up, the chair beside her was empty. It was quiet, the teacher was at the top of class about something, something about science anyway. Riley stared into space. She thought about Lucas and Maya being a couple, it wasn't supposed to be like that they weren't meant to like each other. Lucas was meant to like her. Maya was meant to be her best friend. Farkle was meant to be always around.

_Why was everything so messed up? _

"Riley Matthews!" the teacher called

"Yeah," she answered snapping out of her thoughts.

"I have been calling on you for the last five minutes, you'd swear you couldn't answer a simple sum!" he yelled.

"Hm," she mumbled.

"Riley," he snapped," what's 9+10."

Riley's classmate knew she wasn't listening, he leaned over and whispered something in her ear.

"Um 21?" she said.

Everyone in the class started laughing, Riley didn't quite get the joke.

_**(AN: I know the vine is old, don't kill me, I literally couldn't think of anything else)**_

Before the teacher could lecture her about listening in class, the bell rang and Riley packed up and left

She made it to lunch.

_Wait where's Maya, oh yeah. _

Lucas was sitting with his friends from track and field.

"Over here, Riley!" Missy called.

Missy was standing at the front of the queue, getting the so called cafeteria food.

"Hey no cutting line," people yelled at Riley.

"Relax I'm just going to Missy!" she yelled back.

"Oh there's gonna be a bitch fight in here!" said one of the guys in the back of the queue.

"Me and Missy are friends, right Missy? Riley said.

"Mm, hm," Missy murmured half distracted.

She was thinking about her plan and if it was going to work. She only really got one shot to make it perfect.

"Hey Riley!" Missy said, pulling out a chair and sitting down

"Yeah?" Riley asked sitting beside her.

"Do you want to come to a party this weekend?" Missy asked.

"Yes I would love to, what time does it start at? Riley said feeling excited that Missy had invited her to a party.

"It starts at ten and ends at one," Missy said

"One in the morning?!" Riley asked, shocked that she would stay up this late. Riley stayed up until 9 and then fell asleep.

"Relax, you can stay at mine that night, besides your parents would kill you if they found out you were drinking," Missy explained.

"W-what?!" Riley sputtered

"Yeah, there will be alcohol there it's not really a party without some!" Missy laughed.

"B-but will we not get caught!" Riley asked.

"No, it's at my place and my parents are out of town at the weekend," Missy said.

"But how will you get some, I'm too young and you're too young!" Riley asked

"Relax, I'll get someone to get me some," Missy reassured her.

You shouldn't be doing this Riley said to herself

"Well are ya gonna come?" Missy asked

"Um yeah I'll ask my mother tonight," Riley answered.

"Great!" Missy exclaimed.

Riley had no intention of asking her mother to go to the party, she knew the answer would be no.

"Um, what if my parents say that I can't go? Riley asked.

"Tell them you're having a sleepover at mine," Missy suggested.

"But they'll notice when I sneak back home," Riley said.

"Don't be silly, you can stay at mine that night, you can smell drink off someone for ages after they took it," Missy explained.

"Oh, okay thanks!" Riley said.

"No problem, I can't wait!" Missy squealed.

The bell rang

Yay more class Riley thought

"Hey do ya wanna cut class?" Missy asked

"Wait, what?" Riley sputtered.

"Ya know not go to class!" Missy explained

"Um I don't know," Riley said unsure of what to do.

"C'mon Riley, please," she begged.

"Um, maybe another time," Riley said

"Please," Missy pleaded.

"Oh fine, but if we get caught, I'm blaming you!" Riley laughed

The two walked out of school.

No one noticed, they thought

Riley rode the subway home, she had cut class and went to Starbucks with missy.

She felt confident that no one noticed

She walked back home and opened the door

"There she is!" Cory exclaimed, pointing at his daughter.

"Yeah hey!" Riley said.

"Why did you?!" Cory asked.

"Why did I, what?" Riley asked.

"Why did you cut class!" he shouted.

"I didn't cut-" Riley said.

Save it Riley I saw you walking out of the school!" he said, sighing in frustration.

"But I was- " Riley stuttered.

"Did you cut class?" Cory asked again

"Yes, I did," Riley admitted, knowing the truth would come out eventually.

"With who? Cory asked.

Riley thought hard if she told about Missy they wouldn't let her go to her sleepover at the weekend.

"No one!" she lied.

"Fine until you tell me who else you were with, you're grounded Riley" he sighed

"That's not fair!" she screamed, storming out of the room.

Topanga rushed in

"I heard yelling," Topanga said.

"She cut class!" Cory said.

"Riley?" Topanga asked.

"Yes, Riley cut class and she won't tell me who she cut with!" Cory shouted.

Riley stormed into her room and slammed the door.

She froze in place, there was a figure with blonde curls in her bed.

Riley tip-toed closer to the figure and pulled back the heap of hair covering her face

It was Maya

"Great she takes Lucas and now my bed!" she huffed.

She couldn't help notice how peaceful she looked, besides the cuts and bruises.

She walked over to the mirror and looked at her own reflection. She had always longed for big blue eyes like Maya's. But she had brown, just ordinary brown eyes. She huffed.

"What the?!"

She looked beside the bed there was blood stains on the carpet.

"What no no she's not dead is she ?!" Riley said aloud.

She rushed over beside Maya

"No!" she cried," its my fault!"

She ran to the bathroom to get tissue, when she stopped, looked in the mirror and stared.

It wasn't Maya who was bleeding it was her.

It was bound to come someday she sighed changing clothes and putting on a tampon.

Topanga had gotten Riley a kit, for when it did start.

Riley should of guessed it, She was moody, she had stomach cramps and she had such a craving for chocolate.

Riley took a pain killer and went back into her bedroom.

Maya still wasn't awake and she was snoring softly, Riley decided to go watch some tv for a bit to try and calm herself, the last thing she wanted to do was flip out and get her phone taken off her as well.

"Major snowstorm to hit New York tonight," the weather forecaster said.

"Strong winds and snow up to twelve inches deep."

"Ugh!" Riley moaned, "just great."

"All schools will be shut down until the storm passes which meteorologists say could be in four days."

"Four days?!" Riley yelled at the TV, she'd miss Missy's party.

How am I meant to sneak out if there is a snowstorm for goodness sake Riley thought throwing her arms in the air in frustration.

"Riley!" Topanga said rushing into the room.

"Yeah mom?" Riley asked

"I am just rushing out with your father and Auggie to get some stuff for the next couple days, can you stay here and please don't bother Maya," she said

"Yeah um mom I kinda need to tell you something," Riley admitted.

"Yeah what is it Hon?" Topanga asked.

Cory and Auggie entered the room, with big coats on them.

"You do realize the storm is coming tonight ,right?" Riley asked laughing at her dad and brother, who could both barely move in all the clothes they were wearing in effort to keep warm.

"You can never be too prepared!" Auggie declared.

Riley and Topanga laughed at Auggie

"What did you want to say Riley?" Topanga asked

"Oh um, I kinda wanted to tell you alone!" she said emphasising alone so that Auggie and her dad would get the hint.

"Oh, Kay we'll cover our ears," Auggie yelled already putting his fingers in his ears

"Honey keep it down, Maya's resting in Riley's room ," Topanga said.

Yeah I know Riley said in her mind

"La la la la la can't hear you!" Auggie shouted.

"I tell you when you get back," Riley chuckled.

"You didn't say anything to mom, Riley," Auggie said.

"Yeah, I did you didn't hear cause your fingers were in your ear," Riley reminded him playfully.

"Oh yeah," he said laughing.

"C'mon we need to go before tomorrow, remember?" Topanga said at her son and husband.

"Oh yeah!" Cory said snapping out of his thoughts about Maya. He had to discuss his thoughts with his wife.

"Yay, lets go shopping!" Cory said sarcastically, lifting Auggie up onto his shoulders, pretending to be a car and dashing out the door.

"Race you to the front door!" they called back at Topanga.

"Anything you need, honey?" Topanga asked.

"Um, maybe some chocolate?" Riley said.

"Okay, I'll get you some, but don't eat it all at once you'll get a tummy ache," Topanga said kissing her daughter on the forehead and leaving.

"Yeah too late for that!" Riley moaned.

Riley threw herself onto the sofa and watched tv.

There wasn't anything on, so she turned off the tv and got herself a snack in the kitchen, when she heard it.

Screaming, loud shrieking, coming from her bedroom.

She frantically looked around for her phone and picked up a frying pan for protection, then slowly creeped over to the door and upstairs to her bedroom.

"Okay, I have a phone and a frying pan and I'm not afraid to use it!" Riley yelled.

She kicked open the door.

Maya was lying her bed her arms and legs flailing and trashing.

The sheets were kicked off the bed

Maya was sweating and screaming throwing her limbs around.

_Maya was the one screaming_

"S-stop d-don't touch me!" she screamed, her arms thrashing around defending herself from some invisible attacker.

"Aghhh!" she moaned clutching her stomach.

"R-Riley, Lucas, Farkle someone help me!" she screamed.

"P-pain, stop the pain ,stop please!" she said gasping for air.

Riley rushed over beside Maya and shook her.

"D-don't touch me you y-you!" Maya said her voice turning more and more frightened as she continued.

"Maya its me Riley you're having a nightmare!" Riley said.

"N-no Riley s-stay away, Missy b-bad n-no p-pain stop!" she cried, tossing and turning in the bed.

Her face was soaked with sweat.

Riley went to stroke her hair in an effort to calm her and Maya winced away.

"Please she cried d-didn't you do enough j-just kill me!" she shrieked.

Maya! Riley gasped.

"Please j-just don't touch m-me," she shook

"L-let me go," she whimpered, holding onto her hair.

Riley just sat there in shock she didn't know what was happening to Maya at all but it obviously wasn't good.

"Kill me now, you'll do it eventually!" Maya shrieked.

"No!" Riley breathed.

Maya stopped thrashing and her arms and legs fell limp.

"P-peaches?" Riley cried tears streaming down her face.

"She's not moving what do I do!" Riley cried.

She ran to the bathroom to get a towel to run it under cold water.

She noticed the medicine cabinet was open and pills were taken out

"N-no no no no no no no!" she screamed," she didn't take these please say she didn't take these."

The container was nearly full of them the other day.

"N-no no no, Maya no!" she said rushing into the room

She violently shook Maya's limp, lifeless body

"Maya wake up, Maya you have to tell me if you took these!" she cried at her holding up the pills.

"Maya listen wake up, Maya please!"

"I didn't mean the things I said to you I only wanted Missy to like me I'm sorry. "

Riley was a wreak she rested her head on Maya.

She dialled her mom

"M-mom, pick up ,pick up, pick up," she whispered nervously.

The phone kept ringing and ringing.

"No!" she yelled," answer me!"

Maya stirred

"I-I'm s-sorry," Maya said, thinking Riley was yelling at her.

Riley dropped her phone.

"Maya?" she asked.

"Y-yes?" she mumbled.

"Maya I need to ask you something really important, okay and you need to answer me clearly, okay?" Riley said calmly.

"Y-yes," she mumbled.

"Maya did you take these pills?

"Y-yes, just a few... P-please don't hurt m-me!" She cried softly curling up into a ball to go to sleep.

"N-no, Peaches you need to stay awake," Riley cooed

"I'm tired, just five more minutes!" she mumbled turning around again

"Maya!" Riley yelled

"I'm s-sorry d-don't h-hurt m-me, please!" Maya trembled squeezing her eyes shut and bringing her arms up to her face in defence.

Riley pulled Maya up into a sitting position.

She dialled 911

"Hello 911 what's your emergency"

"M-my friend she swallowed t-too m-many pills," Riley said into the phone.

"Calm down honey, are there any adults there?"

"No, my parents went shopping w-with my brother, they left a-awhile a-ago,"

"I am sending an ambulance right now, is she awake?"

"Y-yes I-I woke her f-from a nightmare."

"Okay Riley, try and keep her awake until they come, try and hold a conversation with her they'll be there soon."

"Okay!" Riley said, and hung up

Maya started to close her eyes again

"N-no no no Maya stay awake! The ambulance is coming," Riley said

"Ambulance?" Maya mumbled half asleep

"Yes, they'll be here soon," Riley said.

Riley remembered what the woman on the phone had said.

"Um so remember when you had the h-homework rebellion a-and y-you walked out of c-class and I c-copied you a-and I acted tough and rebellious l-like y-you"

"Mhm," Maya mumbled

"A-and you stood up on the desk and yelled something what was it?" Riley asked trying to keep her awake.

"No homework, more freedom," Maya said.

Riley could of sworn she saw Maya smile a bit.

"And remember t-that time you h-helped me get over my fear of staying at your house, we had a sleepover on Halloween night and Lucas and Farkle showed up and they scared us."

"Mhm," Maya mumbled.

"And remember when I went on my first date with Lucas that you went with Farkle and he kissed your hand and I kissed Lucas. Remember how you pushed Lucas into asking me by asking him to go with you instead, I was mad but I found out you were helping me."

"Mhm," Maya mumbled

"Well now I'm helping you"

Riley heard the paramedics downstairs in the living room.

"We're up here!" Riley yelled

She heard them rushing up the stairs and bursting into the room.

They put Maya onto a stretcher and they brought her and Riley down to the ambulance.

Riley climbed in beside Maya and held her hand

A paramedic got in beside them and started to hook all these machines up to Maya.

Riley got her phone and called her mom again.

Topanga picked up

"What is it honey is everything okay?"

"Um Maya has to be rushed to hospital," Riley said.

"What?" Topanga barked.

"Um she took too many pills and I had to call the ambulance we are on our way to the hospital now," Riley explained.

"Oh my goodness is she okay?" Topanga asked.

"I don't know, the paramedics had to make her get sick to throw up a the pills, it was disgusting!" Riley said.

"Oh okay we're nearly done shopping we're paying for the stuff now. We'll get there as soon as possible."

"Love you mom," Riley said

"You too honey.," Topanga sniffed.

Riley hung up and felt tears coming from her eyes.

The ambulance was racing to the hospital.

The paramedic asked Riley some questions.

"What's your friends full name, sweetie?" she said softly. Riley made a request that the person accompanying them to the hospital be female because Maya's father made her afraid of most men.

"H-her n-name I-is Maya Penelope Hart," Riley answered.

"And what age is Maya?"

"S-she's fourteen."

"What did she take?" she asked looking over at Riley who had fear splattered all over her face

"These!" Riley said handing the pills over to the paramedic

The woman looked at the label and took it down on a form.

"Do you know what pushed her to take these?"

"Um I was in the kitchen and I heard screaming and I went upstairs and she was having a nightmare and she was kicking and mumbling and she seemed scared if I touched her and she kept saying "pain" and "don't touch me" and she was sweating and she said "Kill me now, you'll do it eventually" and she stopped moving then. I went to get a cloth and I saw the pills and I asked her did she take them and she said a few."

The paramedic nodded.

"Riley, honey do you know how she got beaten up and who it was?"

"I don't know" she cried "I'm a terrible best friend "

"Is Maya gonna be okay?" she asked

The paramedic looked at Riley sympathetically.

"Please tell me she's gonna be okay!" she yelled at the woman.

"Sorry I didn't mean to..." Riley trailed off.

"It's okay honey," the woman assured her.

"Well?" Riley asked.

"I don't know she has some physical damage and is emotionally scarred.

She c-cut herself Riley said gently pulling back Maya's sleeve.

The paramedic looked concerned and sad and wrote more stuff down on her clipboard.

"Riley can you tell me the name of Maya's guardians."

"Katy Hart and I don't know her f-father s-she doesn't live with him," Riley stuttered.

They arrived at the hospital and the rushed Maya into A&amp;E

As promised Topanga, Cory and Auggie were there.

Her parents looked grief stricken.

"Riley!" they cried they pulled Riley into a hug

Riley pulled her parents and Auggie along after Maya.

The paramedic was explaining Maya's injuries to the doctor, who looked very horrified.

Maya's sleeves were rolled back showing her scars and cuts.

The doctor pulled the bed that Maya was on into a room he gave the Matthews a few minutes alone with Maya, before she had to get seen to.

Mrs Matthews went first.

"Maya," she said "you're a fighter you're gonna get through this and we'll help you get through this, you're the bravest woman I know."

Cory went next.

"Maya," he said," even though it might seem that I don't exactly like you I do I love you like you are my own daughter don't forget that."

Auggie went after Cory.

"I love you Maya, you're like my other sister, get well soon."

Riley went last.

"I should of told them sooner about you instead of hiding it like you did for ages you are the strongest person I've met Maya but even sometimes the strongest things have to when we learned about our past and that your father's grandmother was called Mae. And that she gave up on her dreams because she thought Lucas' great grandfather was better than her and she walked out and left my great grandmother alone and they never heard of her again."

"P-promise me that you'll never leave me alone."

Maya stirred in her bed.

"I p-promise," Maya mumbled.

The doctor took her to the examination room to further examine Maya.

**SUMMER! Thank God it's summer, might update sooner because I don't have school, but I don't know yet. I got some plans for this, I had to sit and plan what would happen next, (trust me I'm not so good at thinking and I'm pretty sure what's gonna happen next, I don't know if you guys will like it :l.) Anyways almost forgot about Riley's sling when writing this, oh well. Lets pretend it will heal in the next chapter. I'm really bad when it comes to continuity. Maya is in the hospital, getting treated for her injuries, I really don't know what all of them are yet, I'll have to read back over the chapters, I hate reading over my work, I never like doing it in school, its really embarrassing, for me anyways. Frozen is like one my favourite movies, so I had to put it in, sorry. Hopefully I'll write more of the Matthews, its really fun writing for Auggie. I started this story ages ago, so like they have snow and it was so warm today, where I live anyways. Follow Fav and Review if you want. I'll update faster now, fingers crossed.**

**-Lilly :D**


	16. Chapter 16

_**I Re-read all the reviews, ye guys are amazing, thank you to all who have reviewed so far. I love you all.**_

_**BTW. This is a really important chapter, the real story is starting ;D**_

_**(There's gonna be a big change happening.)**_

_**Hope you enjoy chapter 15**_

Riley sat in the waiting room, tapping her foot on the ground, impatiently waiting for news about Maya.

She sighed and looked at her parents, they had been waiting a while.

Riley stopped one of the nurses and asked her about news of Maya, the woman knew nothing and hurriedly rushed off in the direction of the operating room.

Riley sighed again and looked at the clock, listening to the ticking, the only sound that could be heard in the near empty hospital except for the soft snores coming from Auggie, who was sleeping soundly.

Riley started to mess with her hair and think about Auggie, he knows nothing about Maya and what she was doing and what she had done. She remembered when she was that age.

**_Flashback. _**

**_Riley was talking to her new friend Maya, who she met earlier that month. Her mother Katy left Maya at Riley's for a playdate. Topanga was busy filing paperwork for work in the kitchen _**

**_Riley and Maya were in Riley's room, bored out of their five year-old minds. _**

**_"Let's go to the park!" Maya said suddenly. _**

**_"But my mom is busy-," Riley said. _**

**_"No!"Maya groaned, we go by ourselves. _**

**_"But we can't just sneak out !" Riley exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. _**

**_"I do all the time," Maya said. _**

**_"Why?" Riley gasped. _**

**_"Daddy gets angry and he comes looking for me, so I go," Maya sighed. _**

**_Riley thought for a second. _**

**_Maya's daddy left the day she met her and she was sad, she had lots of bruises because of him, even though Riley liked everyone and never judged a book by its cover, she just instantly disliked this man. She figured that there was no point of disagreeing with Maya, she never was good at convincing Maya not to do something anyways._**

**_"Why are we going to the park?" Riley asked. _**

**_"To get ice cream duh!" Maya answered. _**

**_"Oh, do you have any money I could have, to buy the ice-cream?" Maya asked, a bit embarrassed she didn't have any pocket money herself. _**

**_"Yep!" Riley said, walking over to her piggy bank on the night stand and removing the cover from the bottom. _**

**_Coins spilled out onto the night stand. _**

**_"Oh, bother!" Riley moaned, gathering up a couple coins and stuffing them into a coin purse. _**

**_"You talk like an old lady," Maya giggled. _**

**_Riley blushed _**

**_"You're nervous," Maya pointed out. _**

**_"Yes I am, because mom will find out we are gone and will ground me," Riley sighed. _**

**_"Stop worrying!" Maya said, pulling Riley by the arm out the window. _**

**_The pair walked to the park, and got their ice creams. Riley making sure not to get red syrup on hers as she now hated it, because it reminded her of Maya's cuts, the really sore ones. _**

**_They sat on the bench where they met about a month earlier. _**

**_Maya moved uncomfortably in her seat. That was where her dad left her a month previous. Maya's mom was at work and it was only her and her dad. Her dad was drunk and that was very bad luck for Maya, he bet her up, hard. It was the hardest he had ever beaten her. Probably due to the fact Katy wasn't there to try and stop him beating Maya. Maya didn't understand why she did that he only hit her then, giving Maya time to run, like her mom always told her to. Maya couldn't bear to see that happening to her mother, so when Katy was getting yelled at by her dad, she took it. After he had finished beating her he drove her to the park, and sat her on a bench and just walked away. _**

**_Riley looked at Maya, who was thinking deeply. _**

**_Riley remembered all the cuts and bruises on Maya and she was sad, she didn't like it when Maya was sad. _**

**_I promise I won't let anyone hurt you, Maya _**

_End flashback _

"I failed!" Riley whispered to herself in a low voice.

_I failed, I let someone hurt her, I didn't mean to I'm sorry Maya I tried. I didn't mean to._

She probably hates me, I was such a bitch to her.

A nurse walked into the room

"Are you here for Maya?" She asked.

"Um, yes, is she okay?" Topanga asked.

"Well, the nurse started, We cleaned out the wounds and stitched some of the large open ones up. We bandaged her cuts up checked her bloods, we treated some bruising to the face, some minor cuts on the face and put her on a drip to clear her system".

"She's okay though, right?" Riley asked

"Yes, she's fine, the nurse answered, but we suggest that you folks should go home and get some rest, I can assure you Maya needs a lot of rest too, she has done some damage to herself and she'll need time to recover from this physically and emotionally".

"Can I go say goodbye?" Riley asked.

The doctor suggests she be left alone

"Please? Riley begged, you don't understand, I need to stay with her, I can't leave her again today".

"I don't see how-"

"Please?" Riley begged, close to tears.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do".

"Okay," Riley said.

The nurse walked back into the operating room.

"Riley sweetie, Topanga asked, what do you mean again".

"I failed her mom, I was a bad best friend to her!"

"Shhh honey, Topanga cooed, You're a wonderful best friend!"

You don't know Riley screamed in her mind.

The nurse came out again

"The doctor said that one person is allowed in the room with Miss Hart".

"I'll go!" Riley volunteered, already knowing she wasn't going to sleep anyways, worrying about her best friend at home, besides her mom or dad couldn't help calm Maya if she had a panic attack.

"Are you sure sweetie, I would suggest Maya's mother" the nurse said, nodding her head in Topanga's direction.

"Oh, no I'm not her mother, Topanga said, her mother is gone off with her friend traveling around New York".

"Then Maya was staying with you for the weekend?" the nurse asked.

"Well she would of been if we knew, but she didn't exactly tell us her mother was going away".

"So her mother left a thirteen year old child alone at home for a couple days?! the nurse gasped.

"Yes, but she is entirely welcome to stay with us after tonight to recover for a few days".

The nurse scribbled something down in her notes and brought Riley off to Maya's room, she gave her a blanket and a pillow and opened the door for her.

Maya was hooked up to a machine and had a cannula in her nose, she was sleeping, stirring slightly.

"If you or Miss Hart have any trouble please call for us, sweetie" the nurse smiled.

"Okay," Riley said.

"Goodnight," she said softly turning off a small light and shutting the door

The nurse walked back to the main desk and left the sticky note on the side of the computer.

Miss Hart, left for couple days, no guardian. Bruising to face and body.

Riley sighed and sat down in a comfy chair in the corner of Maya's hospital room.

Maya was sleeping, she was stirring a little though. Riley moved in her chair. She was prepared to help wake Maya from another panic attack if needed. She would stay up all night long.

Riley took her phone out of her pocket, she had a text from Missy.

**You still coming this weekend**

Riley thought for a moment. She wouldn't have to look after Maya all the time, just when she is awake and when she has nightmares, which was unfortunately nearly all the time recently.

Maya was at Riley's for a sleepover when she was going out with her ex-boyfriend/step-brother, in Riley's opinion that was probably unknowingly the most awkward relationship when she was at the sleepover, she seemed on edge, very jumpy. "Wait a second!" Riley exclaimed her step brother gave her the nightmares, they started since then.

Riley looked back at her phone

**Yeah, probably still need to ask fam. **

Riley knew she'd be very irresponsible going to a drinking party and leaving her unstable friend at home alone. Well her parents would be there but they wouldn't know how to stop the nightmares.

She'll be fine by then, maybe Maya's mother would be back by then and she wouldn't have to deal with Maya's vivid nightmares.

Riley yawned and moved a bit in the chair, trying to get more comfortable.

She tried for a few minutes, but the fabric was like linoleum and squeaked every time she moved.

She knew from personal experience that the hospital beds weren't any better, well you don't really notice when you're sick.

Riley sighed and decided she'd just have to deal with it.

She sat staring at Maya's silhouette in the darkness.

She was curled up in a ball, hugging her knees tightly to her chest, snoring softly and mumbling indecipherable words.

She was either having a dream, or a nightmare.

_She looks okay, for now anyway._

So, Riley updated her status, and pulled out some headphones to watch the latest episode of pretty little liars. She had been falling behind on her favourite tv shows.

Now is as good a time as ever she whispered to herself as she plugged the headphones into her ears.

Maya was in fact having a dream at that time, it was a good dream, which was unusual lately, but anything can turn sour fast.

**_Maya's Dream _**

**_"So do you wanna go to class?" she asked Lucas. _**

**_The both of them were standing beside the lockers, Farkle had gotten back from his aunt's, Riley however wasn't to be seen. _**

**_"Ya sure!" Lucas said flashing a somewhat sympathetic smile towards Maya. Riley wasn't there and it just felt a bit awkward for Maya to be standing in the hall with Farkle and Lucas, two boys, who she couldn't help wonder if they'd leave her too. _**

**_The three entered the classroom, History, again. _**

**_"It feels like every god damn class is history!" Maya sighed _**

**_Not that she didn't like history, it was her favourite besides art and music, it wasn't the teacher that was the problem ,it was his daughter, and Missy _**

**_Missy strutted into the class, wearing ridiculously high stilettos. Followed closely by Riley, who couldn't quite seem to find her balance. _**

**_Speak of the devil_**

**_Missy walked over to her desk, threw her books down on the desk with a loud thud, spooking half the eight grade class, including Riley who almost fell over from jumping slightly in the heels. _**

**_Riley teetered over to her seat, like a new born deer and gently placed her books down on the desk, having some sympathy for the at least seven year old books, which were already falling apart._**

**_"Okay class today we're not going to learn anything because I'm tired and need some rest. If you need me I'll be in the teachers lounge," Mr Matthews said, walking out the door, the class had an awkward moment of silence, before everyone started to talk, taking the precaution to wait a moment to see if Cory was being serious. _**

**_Riley leaned over to Maya and stroked her arm. _**

**_"What are you-" Maya snapped._**

**_"Everything is gonna be okay, I promise," Riley interrupted. _**

**_"Okay?" Maya said, puzzled, wondering why Riley was being nice when Missy was there. _**

**_"I promise I'll help" _**

**_"Riley, what are you talking about?"_**

**_"Don't worry I won't let them hurt you again". _**

**_"Riley what is going on!" _**

**_Riley suddenly just got up out of her seat and went over to Missy, talking about their favourite things, and by their, I mean Missy's favourite things. _**

**_"What was that about!" Maya asked Farkle and Lucas._**

**_"I dunno," both boys said, shrugging. _**

**_Maybe it was about your father or brother, maybe she knows your secret. _**

**_Maya broke into a cold sweat, just at the thought of her dad frightened her. _**

**_Suddenly her father stormed into the room. Maya stared at him, wide eyed. _**

**_Missy laughed. _**

**_"Maya, did you miss me?!" he asked his voice intimidating._**

**_"N-no!" she said her voice barely a whisper._**

**_He laughed showing his yellow teeth._**

**_Her father had come back after nearly ten years. _**

**_"I think you did, but don't worry honey, we'll be together very soon," he laughed putting emphasis on very. _**

**_"No y-you won't" Maya cried. _**

**_"Why is that, will pretty boy save you!" he taunted _**

**_"Y-yes!" she said her voice shaking. _**

**_"Oh Maya, Maya, Maya why would he, do you think he cares?" _**

**_"W-well-" _**

**_"Well, spoiler alert he doesn't!" _**

**_"B-but he came last time," _**

**_"He won't come this time, sweetie, I promise," he said in a mock sweet tone. _**

**_"I promise," he said leaving the room. _**

**_Everyone in the class stared at Maya, her mouth wide open and face struck with worry fear and sadness. _**

**_She just started to cry and cry and cry. _**

**_She put her head on her desk and was enveloped in darkness again._**

**_"I can't ,she whispered, I can't do it again". _**

**_Her tears were streaming down her face and into her mouth. _**

**_Suddenly hands gently shook her from nowhere, no-one was around her. _**

**_"Maya wake up your having another night mare," someone said, followed by a somewhat exasperated sigh._**

Maya's eyes shot open, her body pumping with adrenaline. She was blinded by a light.

She heard a voice, a female voice, there was something weird in her arm and something felt funny in her nose.

She blinked a couple times and her eyes adjusted, she was in a small room, not much bigger than her room, there was a needle in her arm, connected to a drip. She was wearing a cannula she tried to take it off but someone else's hands stopped her abruptly.

"Sorry!" Riley said, apologising for the speed she lowered Maya's hands with.

"What am I doing here?" Maya asked, slightly annoyed.

"You took too many pills, they had to be taken out," Riley explained, retreating to the noisy chair, knowing what Maya was like about personal space.

"Oh," Maya sighed embarrassed by the fact Riley knew she had attempted suicide, she wanted her to find out when she was dead.

"I was talking to you and you seemed a bit frightened, so I woke you up," Riley said.

That explained why Riley was so nice with Missy.

"Oh thanks," Maya said, a bit half heartedly.

Riley sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Are ya tired?" Maya asked leaning on her elbows in the bed.

"Ya kinda, but I stayed awake to wake you up of you had a night mare"

"Oh Maya blushed, you didn't have to, really"

"It's fine I wanted to stay up anyway, I don't think I can get to sleep," Riley admitted.

"Same to be honest, why is it so cold in here" Maya asked quickly changing the subject from her

"Is it? Riley asked. "Well I'm wearing a sweater so I'm not at all," she laughed.

Maya looked down at her outfit and shrieked.

"What is it! did you see a ghost?

"What no I-it's nothing!" Maya said.

"I m-mean it's a hospital anyway, people can pass away," Riley explained, her whole body shaking

"No, its not a ghost!" Maya said laughing at the look on fear on Riley's face.

"Then what is it?"

"No, it's nothing!" Maya said, sounding a little agitated.

"Maya I'm your friend you can trust me," Riley admitted.

"Fine, I didn't want to come to hospital and have my damn arm covered in horrible bandages, I look like a mummy".

Riley laughed.

Maya wasn't that bad she had some band-aids on her face and bandages in her arms, thighs and hips. She had two big purple bruises on her cheeks and one on her eye, it made her look ghostly pale and her eyes look blue as the ocean.

"Well I saw some markers in the waiting room, they're for the colouring books, but still we can decorate your bandages if you want, and mine as well!"

Riley didn't need the sling anymore, she had to wear a bandage until some grazes and cuts cleared up from the fall.

"Okay," Maya said, she knew she wouldn't get back to sleep for ages.

Riley sneaked out of the room and down the corridors, to the waiting area they were in a couple of hours before.

There was a nurse on night duty, but fell asleep on the job, snoring loudly breaking the stiff silence of the hospital other than her no one else was there.

She walked over to the children's toy chest in the corner, all the toys cleared up by the cleaners, Auggie had definitely made a mess earlier.

She rummaged around the box and found the felt tip markers and sneaked back into the room.

Riley's gleeful grin dropped when she saw Maya with her head in her hands, sobbing quietly.

"Maya you okay?" Riley asked, her voice full of concern.

"Yeah I'm alright," Maya lied.

"Okay..." Riley said unsurely .

"So we gonna color these things," Riley asked pointing to own bandage.

"Kay," Maya said.

"Move over," Riley said wiggling herself into the edge of the bed beside Maya.

Riley propped Maya's pillows up, so she could be sitting up properly.

"Thanks," Maya whispered.

"No problem," Riley said, as she started to doodle on Maya's right arm.

Maya smiled wanly remembering when Lucas did that on her arm.

"What are ya smiling about?" Riley asked drawing a little heart on the bandage.

"Oh Lucas did this for me the other night"

"Oh right!" Riley said sounding slightly agitated.

"Riley there's nothing to be annoyed about we're just friends!" Maya reassured

"I'm not annoyed!" Riley growled pressing harder and harder on the marker

Maya yelped in pain.

"Oh yeah, sorry!" Riley said smiling, releasing pressure from the marker.

Maya didn't really know if she was being sincere or not.

"So how was school?" Maya asked.

"Fine!" Riley huffed.

"Riley, you can't be mad at me, I didn't take Lucas away from you"

"I'm not mad, I said" Riley growled.

"Than why are you acting annoyed?!"

"Leave it Maya".

"Why are you annoyed at me lately then, I'm not Lucas, I can't control what he does".

"Just shut up you bitch no one wants you".

Maya's face crumpled.

"Maya I-I," Riley said.

"Just get out, Riley".

"I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Get out!"

Riley gathered her blanket and pillow and left the room.

She listened to her heavy breathing as it got further and further away.

She felt hot, salty tears trickle down her face, she didn't stop herself from crying, she let it happen.

Her heart felt heavy, her friend spoke with the same gleam in her eyes and smirk on her face as Missy did when she'd insulted her, only this time it hurt a million times worse. Riley officially resented Maya.

Maya sighed and looked at the clock in the room.

It was 3 am.

She sighed and rubbed her eyes.

_Was I wrong to kick Riley out, why does she think I would do it on purpose._

Riley walked down the corridors back to the waiting room and sat down on one of the chairs. The woman at the desk was still asleep.

She pulled the blanket over her head and moved a bit to get comfortable

She shut her eyes and fell asleep.

Maya listened for a moment the world seemed perfectly still. She was waiting for Riley to come back in and apologise for lashing out on her, one minute, five minutes, fifteen minutes. Nothing

Maya sighed turned over in her bed and shut her eyes.

The sound of shoes sqeaking on the linoleum floor and sounds of the city coming to life once again woke Maya up.

She blinked a couple times and rubbed her eyes as her hazy vision became clear.

The shutters were open, there were flowers by her bedside and a nurse in the room, with what appeared to be food, her breakfast.

"Hello sleepy head, the nurse chirped, did you sleep well?"

"Ya I did, this feels horrible though, take it out," Maya complained, gesturing to the drip.

"Oh honey we can't until this evening," the nurse sighed.

"This evening?!" Maya asked

Oh yes, we have to keep you on the drip until then and on observation for twelve hours afterwards," the nurse explained.

"I'm practically living in this damn hospital," Maya moaned.

"How do you think I feel having to work here listening to naughty girls complaining," the nurse joked

Maya's face turned serious.

"You think I'm bad I d-didn't do anything", Maya defended squeezing her eyes shut.

"Oh I didn't mean it that way, I suppose I shouldn't of said it, I was joking sweetheart," the nurse said, apologizing.

"Oh!" Maya said, calming a little.

"Well then, who's hungry?" the nurse asked

"Not me!" Maya said, wrinkling her nose at the sight of the so called food.

"C'mon it's good for you".

"Nothing that colour happens in nature!" Maya said

"It's meat!"

"It's disgusting, I'd rather not!" Maya said.

"Now honey, I might not be the smartest of nurses or the thinnest either. But I know you have to eat the right food to recover from this. The doctor has dealt with this before, he has a plan written out for meals for you. All the other girls like you didn't recover by turning down their food, trust me okay, its not that bad!"

It turned out the food wasn't that bad actually, the food in her stomach felt foreign to her, last time she ate she threw it up again. Even if she only ate the size a five year old would eat, she hadn't felt better in a long time.

Until Riley came in skipping a little as if last night never happened, as if nothing ever happened as if she had never slapped Maya across the face or become friends with Missy or ditched school.

Maya glared coldly at Riley

"Can I help you?" she asked

"What? oh I came to see if you felt better," .

"I'm not talking to you until you apologise!".

"Apologise for what?" Riley asked.

"For pushing me too far, I barely had those wretched dreams because of you, I never would of met my dad again because of you, you made me take all those pills, because I thought you were the one person who actually cared for me like a sister!"

"You should apologise for hitting on Lucas you know I like him and I didn't force the fucking pills down your throat!" Riley screamed

"You don't get it, you teased me like Missy did, you slapped me like my brother did, you left me like my father did. Lucas didn't do that, he was kind to me and he cared about me, he was doing what you should've done!" Maya cried .

"Oh boo-hoo I didn't do anything, you were already doing all that before I became friends with Missy!" Riley jeered.

"You pushed me over the edge, you were the only one that kept me sane, to help me hide it for longer!" Maya quavered.

"That's the whole point, you were a damn idiot for hiding it, you should of just asked my mom for help!" Riley shot.

"Its not that easy Riley, it's embarrassing!" Maya exlaimed.

"So is having a friend who can't be normal for a minute, who has to make a drama out of everything." Riley barked. "And I meant everything I said last night," she smiled

Maya's eyes watered and she bit her lip.

Riley looked smug, she had won.

"I'm not apologising!" she said turning on her heel and walking away.

Tears streamed silently down Maya's face she fiercely wiped them away with the back of her hand.

_I have to be fierce, strong, confident, nothing bothers me or makes me sad, I never cry, I can never cry. I need to be tough instead of acting it. _

_Hide your feelings Maya _

She heard footsteps approaching fast it sounded like boots, not Riley's though.

Lucas appeared in the doorway, with a bunch of flowers, roses, Maya's favourite.

"I heard you were rushed to hospital last night, I got you these," he said awkwardly, thrusting them into Maya's arms.

"How'd you know these were my favourite, hop-a-long?"

"It has some thorns but it's extremely beautiful and every one loves them. And their my favourite too"

"Well thank you!" she said placing them beside her.

Lucas sat down on the bed beside Maya

"I heard what Riley said," Lucas admitted.

"You did?!" Maya asked.

"You could practically hear her from the other side of the hospital!" he chuckled.

"I didn't mean to take you away from her, I just-" Maya started.

"Hey, you didn't at all she's just overreacting, she'll come around," Lucas said, interjecting Maya before she would start to cry.

"She will?" Maya asked.

"Of course!" Lucas said, but he wasn't so certain this time.

"I hope so," she said smiling weakly, she looked into Lucas's eyes and smiled.

His eyes were a beautiful blue, like hers

Lucas looked into her eyes, big, vast like the ocean.

Their eyes were getting closer and closer, the two oceans, edging nearer and nearer to each other, one calm the other stormy and overflowing with salty water.

They closed their eyes and the oceans filled up with darkness, yet an immense light at the same time, the two touching, forgetting about Riley, Missy,life just forgetting about everything in that moment it was just them, their eyes and that first kiss.

"Wow, I didn't mean to- " Lucas blushed.

"Oh your fine, not you're fine, I'm fine, I mean it's fine!" Maya stuttered

Lucas laughed softly.

Maya blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear , she had never, ever felt the feeling of fullness in her heart even when she was with her ex-best friend, or ex-boyfriend.

It was an overwhelming happiness, it drowned out everything else, it was amazing.

"Well I should probably get going," Lucas said after about an hour or so of talking, the conversation awkward at the start, but eventually became normal.

"Bye," Maya said hugging Lucas suddenly, breathing in his familiar scent.

He hugged her back, not wanting to let go of her.

Lucas left the room closing the door softly.

Maya sighed, maybe things were looking up.

She closed her eyes, the ocean inside them, clam and still

"Maya honey wake up!" Topanga said softly, shaking Maya awake.

"Mm, just five more minutes!" she said rolling over in the bed.

"Sweetie you have to get up now," Topanga said, her voice cracking

"What is it?" Maya moaned rubbing her eyes and yawning, she adjusted to the light and saw Topanga, Cory and Riley standing over her bed, all their eyes red and faces puffy, surprisingly Cory was the worst he was still sniffing and trying to gather himself up for Maya's sake.

"What is it?" Maya said more serious this time, she felt something in her stomach, she knew it was terrible if Cory was crying.

"Maya, I don't know how to say it," Topanga sighed.

"Say what? Maya asked.

Topanga shut her eyes tightly and sobbed into Cory's shoulder.

"Riley?" Maya asked

Riley just stared deeply into space, looking down at all the cars and people, looking out into the seemingly never-ending stretch of buildings.

She just shook her head and turned away from Maya.

"What's wrong?" Maya said softly, her eyes darting from Riley, to Cory to Topanga.

"We are so so sorry Hon," Topanga cooed

Sorry about what?! Maya quavered.

"Your mom and Shawn were in an accident," Topanga sobbed.

Maya didn't move at all, she just remembered her fathers words in that recent dream

"We'll be together very soon"

_**Finally an update, I need to write more, I said I would but I've been really busy. This chapter didn't take me long to write its just editing it, ughh. Anyways, the longest ride is my new favourite movie, its soooooo good, kinda reminds me of Lucas and Maya idk. Don't forget to review, follow and fav, if you like**__**I'm gonna be correcting some errors and stuff, making chapters a bit longer and correcting my MANY grammatical errors for the next month, so there mightn't be an update. Ill try hard to write if I have time. Until then, bye**_

_**-Lilly :D**_


	17. I'M BACK

**_I'm back. i'm so so sorry i haven't updated in ages, but i'm going to start writing again. you guys really encouraged me to start again and i've seen all the reviews and appreciate the support for the story. Hopefully i'll have a new chapter up by the end of this month, until then tell me any ideas or things you want to be included in the story, i'm having some writers block so i need all the help i can get. I'll try and make a cover or something soon but i've very little time._**

**_i love you guys so much_**

**_-Lilly_**


End file.
